Clandestine
by Chousen
Summary: After unintentionally offending his Captain, Renji does his best to make up for the mistake. Failing that, Byakuya finds a much more suitable punishment for him. ByaRen with a hint of IkkaYumi. Slash, Basically a OS.
1. Guilty As Charged

**Warnings:**Explicit sexual content between two males. (I feel silly having to say it, but that's how it is). Also I don't own Bleach in any way.

**Thanks:** To Reasonfalling for beta reading.

**Notes:** This is the first of two chapters, so it's particularly long for a so-called one shot. (Why do I keep doing that?)

I know I promised an AU GrimmIchi next, but because of the length of the story it may be another month before I start posting chapters from it. (I know, I suck). SO I was thinking and remembered that I had this short story I was working on before _Here Kitty, Kitty. _I was almost done with it before I got distracted… Right, so I decided to go back and finish it up for you guys to fill time between now and my next fic. Honestly I wasn't even going to post this at all, but I actually kind of like it so maybe you will too.

* * *

><p><em>"Red like blood, White like bone<em>

_Red like solitude, White like silence_

_Red like the beastly instinct, White like a god's heart."_

Silence settled about the crimson haired Lieutenant as he stood at the foot of his bed. The familiar, comforting darkness of the room and the promise of blissful rest drew Renji in and he could feel the pull behind his knees begging him to collapse on the cool sheets and mattress below him.

From sunset to dusk, every day over the last week, Renji had been worked to the bone, mercilessly pushed while striving to reach beyond the limits he thought possible for himself. It had started when things in Seireitei seemed to have calmed down for the first time in many months. Byakuya had called the relatively new Lieutenant into his office and informed him that there was some conditioning that came along with the position. If Renji was to be a recognized part of the sixth division, Byakuya wanted to be sure that he had the heart and skill to support it. At the time, Renji hadn't realized that said conditioning would take place in the form of what felt like endless training.

The first couple of days had been the hardest, and if the pressure wasn't enough with his entire new squad watching Byakuya effortlessly evade his attacks, _other_ random spectators had also congregated around the training grounds to add even more stress to the task. There had been a time where Renji might not have wanted others to see him get his butt kicked, but things were different now, and while it was still a stretch to say that he stood on equal ground with the sixth squad Captain, he was at least able to hold his own. For a decent amount of time anyway. The problem was that his confidence did little to help the fact that Byakuya was making a fool out of him.

Renji swayed unsteadily in his bedroom, somewhere lost between unconsciousness and frustration. There was an empty feeling at his hip, the spot reserved for Zabimaru, and he closed his eyes to will the irrational, panicked feelings to fade. His Zanpakuto was only a few feet away, settled on top of the waist-high dresser to the right of his bed and it would take less than three seconds to retrieve it, even in a considerably sleep heavy state. It was strange how over the years, Renji had become more and more uncomfortable with removing the weapon every night, feeling as if he were tearing away the walls of security that he had built around himself and become so accustomed to.

All that stood between Renji and sleep was the simple act of changing into suitable clothing for his very much welcomed resting time, something he felt that he fully deserved. Blowing out a heavy breath and sending with it some of the tension building in his sore muscles, Renji gathered the resolve to change clothing before taking his temporary leave from the conscious world. It was a simple enough task, but it seemed like the few minutes it might take to undress himself were an eternity and he could already feel each one of the aches in his body protesting to the movements that would be required.

The night would not so quickly end for the tattoo-clad shinigami either, as there was a certain female stumbling down the sixth division's yellow walled squad barracks, ambling in the direction of Renji's particular living space. Before even a single of Renji's battle-worn fingers was given chance to grasp the ivory fabric of a neatly folded, patterned yukata, a heavy thud followed by a muffled grunt cut through the complete silence. Renji flicked chestnut warm eyes toward the direction of the sound. It seemed to be coming from his front door.

"REN-_hic_-JI?" Came a sultry and melodious voice, one that Renji immediately recognized.

Maybe if he just_ ignored _it-

"I know you're in there, pine-ah-pple _head!"_

Renji should have known that ignoring Matsumoto Rangiku wouldn't work. The woman was as persistent as he was stubborn, which most people knew to be quite a feat. Letting his hands drop to his sides, Renji reluctantly turned to face away from the beckoning comfort of his bed and sluggishly strolled toward the door. If Rangiku was going to prolong his seemingly endless day, he wasn't about to go rushing to her aid. The woman was going to have to suffer in her steaming impatience until he casually made his way to where she lay in wait. Unfortunately, such delay only prompted the slurred insults to continue launching from the woman's vulgar and exceptionally large mouth.

"Would you put a lid on it, Matsumoto?" Renji groaned while sliding the front door open and staring out at the complete drunken mess presented to him. He wasn't quite sure why the woman hadn't just barged in as she normally did, though he was grateful for it because it didn't look as though she had the coordination to navigate her way between the furniture of his home.

Rangiku's whole face spread with a monstrous grin and she fell heavily forward against the handsome Lieutenant's chest, giggling into the dark fabric of his jacket while her hands wrapped firmly around his torso in a much more clingy matter than Renji would have preferred. "What the hell are you- Ah-!" One hand snaked down his back and Renji just barely managed to bat it away before it could grope his behind. "Why are you laughing?"

"You.._hehe_... your head... It's shaped like a fruit!"

Renji sighed, exasperated. Had it been any one of his male comrades, he might have smacked them right upside the head for the comment. That particular nickname –pineapple- had unsurprisingly spread like wild fire throughout the Soul Society, and after the continued use, Renji felt that he might finally be getting used to it. Still, he was beyond ready for the day to end and had little to no patience to deal with this just now.

"Yes, I believe that has been established on quite a few occasions." Renji shifted his weight back on his heels and he did his best to maintain balance with the heavy female pressing her full weight against him. "Why are you here?" he struggled to say while cringing at the way Rangiku nuzzled his chest affectionately.

"Cause Captain kicked me out!" She mumbled into his jacket before lifting her head and staring directly at him with her eyes wide. "Can you believe that...that _shrimp _did that to ME?" Rangiku's eyes floated off toward the ceiling, growing unfocused as she wavered in Renji's arms unsteadily. "What kind of _idiot _sends a beautiful woman like my- me...self... out of their home?"

Renji scowled, eternally glad that the woman wasn't sober enough to demand a real answer from him. If he were completely honest with himself, he would have quite willingly done the same as Captain Hitsugaya apparently already had. If only he didn't have that pesky thing called a conscience.

It was becoming difficult to breathe with Rangiku's proud chest mashing against him, and the prolonged amount of time in which she insisted on squeezing his middle was making his already worn out body begin to ache even more. Bracing two strong hands on her upper arms, the only area he thought was even remotely safe to touch his fellow Lieutenant, Renji guided Rangiku toward his couch, hoping to dump her there and then finally get what little sleep that he could manage with the promiscuous drunk in his home.

Rangiku seemed to have her own plans, or at least her intoxicated system did because half way to the couch her knees gave beneath her and Renji could hear her heavy breathing drop into a much shallower, slow rhythm against the curve of his neck.

_The crazy woman passed out on me, didn't she?_

In the short moment that he was able to maintain his uncomfortable grip on the limp blonde, Renji searched the room, as if requesting ideas from the furniture, then gave a halfhearted shrug before completely dropping Rangiku's weight and dodging to the side so as not to be caught underneath her falling form. Rangiku flopped onto the carpet and then rolled on to her side, mouth opening wide with sickening, watery snort. Not even a moment passed before there was an unbelievably loud and unladylike snore.

Renji let out an unrestrained groan and dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling with a gaze full of blame and accusation. Why, oh why did he allow her in? Why was he cursed with dealing with this crap? Damn that Hitsugaya for not dealing with his own subordinates!

Renji could hardly blame the young Captain though. He couldn't even imagine how many times Rangiku had made late night visits in a similar, drunken fashion. Most likely Toshiro had grown sick of that behavior, or his seemingly boundless patience had met its end due to some other stress from being the youngest Captain in the Gotei 13. Poor kid, he was more mature than half the other Captains and Lieutenants, including Renji himself.

The disturbing rattle of Rangiku's snore brought Renji's attention yet again to the passed out female, and he sighed at her disapprovingly. There was no way he was going to sleep with her thundering on like that in his small home, but what other options did he have? Renji's composure was wavering and he was forced to consider the only alternative to dealing with the dilemma head on. He was going to have to sleep somewhere else, which meant his eventual sleep (assuming he got any) was going to have to wait until he found a friend or fellow squad mate to allow him temporary sanctuary from the storm brewing within Rangiku's throat.

Abandoning the slumbering woman on his floor, Renji returned to his bedroom to pack a bag with something to sleep in as well as a clean uniform for the next day, and then he stepped into the bathroom to add what few items he would need in the morning. He truly hoped that his Captain didn't plan on continuing the relentless onslaught of training for at least another few days. As much as he loved the attention the Kuchiki noble was paying him, and he really did appreciate the help toward improvement, he just didn't think he would last through even another hours' time of it without a proper full night of sleep, and it was unlikely that he would be given that even if he did find somewhere to stay.

Luckily, it wasn't_ too _late in the evening, so it was possible that the few friends he had in mind to ask for a place to crash would still be awake. After tossing the overnight bag over his shoulder and tucking his Zanpakuto back into its spot at his hip, -feeling much more at ease for the action- Renji scrounged up a random sheet of paper and scrawled out a quick note to toss in Rangiku's direction, hoping she would read the very clear warning about not leaving a mess in his home before she left in the morning. Renji doubted she would pay the note any mind, but he had to make some sort of attempt to prevent the disaster that he was sure to return to the next day. Then the weary Lieutenant left his own home, starting the journey which would hopefully lead him to a much more suitable and silent place to sleep for the night.

The chilly atmosphere of the evening hit Renji full force and he shook his head, steeling himself for the possibly unsuccessful search. He had a few places in mind, but his first pick was unfortunately out of the question. Rukia, whom he had stayed with often since the rekindling of their wavering friendship, was away, stationed in the human world for at least another few weeks. The darned woman practically lived there now and while Renji didn't blame her for taking the back to back missions of being assigned to defend Karakura town, it would have been nice to have her home so that his troubles might come to a much easier end tonight.

Wandering off toward the 11th squad barracks, Renji adjusted the pack over his shoulder and rested his other hand over the hilt of Zabimaru, something he had become accustomed to doing because of the increasing events which led to powerful enemies infiltrating Seireitei. It wasn't that he doubted the security of the many barriers around the capital city, he just felt safer having his weapon at hand should one of said enemies appear at any given time.

Deciding upon his first victim, Renji padded down the hallway toward Madarame Ikkaku's room, hoping desperately that the man's Captain wasn't out and about at the time for he didn't quite feel like listening to the booming, antagonizing voice of Zaraki Kenpachi.

Thankfully, Renji arrived at Ikkaku's home without incident and held out a hand, poised to knock when he heard a loud crash from inside. Restraining his otherwise automatic response to force his way in and make sure that Ikkaku wasn't in any trouble, Renji reminded himself that the bald male was habitually rowdy, and it wasn't unlikely that such a sound would come from his home. _Perhaps, it wasn't his best idea to come here first after all._

Unable to quell his curiosity, the redhead pressed an ear to the door and listened closely to the ongoing commotion within the room.

"You're acting ridiculous, Ikkaku. After so many years of wearing it, I would have thought that you would be used to this treatment by now, especially since you insist on me having to do it every single time for you. Now if you would just sit still."

Renji perked any eyebrow and leaned further against the door. He knew the voice belonged to Yumichika, the 11th squads 5th seat, and wasn't all too surprised by the man accompanying Ikkaku as they were generally inseparable. The topic of conversation however, had piqued his interest. _What on earth was Yumichika referring to?_ Before Renji had long to consider it, Ikkaku's angered response bellowed clearly through the door, forcing him to lean away from the wooden barrier for a moment.

"I _am_ used to it and I've been sitting as still as I possibly can! It's just that your cold-ass hands make me uncomfortable! Can't ya warm them up or something before putting them all over me?"

"If I had intended to put them 'all over you', I would have done just that, which you know. Just as you know that I cannot help their naturally cool temperature," Yumichika explained in a much more tamed manner than the man sitting in front of him. "Cold is much more sanitary than warm anyway, like that germ breeding ground you call your feet."

"My feet are _not_ a..." Ikkaku sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Can we just get this over with?"

"I would have already been done if not for your incessant, unattractive complaining."

"Oh that is _IT!"_

Renji heard the sound of what he guessed was a chair being pushed back and then the thumping noise of heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen and without thinking, pounded his hand on the door, hoping to distract the angered male from doing something that he might regret. There was a thick silence after he knocked and then the telltale sound of somebody, probably Ikkaku, storming toward the door.

A moment later, Renji was staring into the shining dome of Ikkaku's bald head and felt his mouth twitching at the humorous situation in which the other man seemed to be in, the topic of Ikkaku's conversation with Yumichika suddenly becoming very clear.

Ikkaku blinked at Renji, looking confused as his anger melted away. Yumichika strolled up behind him, smiling and flipping his hair happily in what Renji assumed was a greeting. The latter of the two held what looked like a colored pencil in his hand and wore only a thin, unbelted, purple robe that hung shamelessly loose about his otherwise unclothed body.

"Whaddya want?" Ikkaku demanded. His one, red-flecked eye contrasted with the other unadorned one, giving Renji more than enough reason to chuckle. "Stop laughing you damned ape! Yer obviously interrupting something so spit it out, whatever it is ya came here for."

Renji straightened up at the half-assed insult then cast his eyes to the floor when Yumichika stepped out from behind Ikkaku, giving Renji an uncomfortably clear view of what lay beneath that flimsy night robe.

"Find something to your liking down there, Abarai?" Yumichika asked silkily, almost taunting the redhead while Ikkaku continued to steam about the prolonged, and in his opinion, pointless visit by the Lieutenant. If Ikkaku was upset by the thought of Renji checking his squad mate out, he didn't show it, though his cheeks did continue to grow red as the time ticked on, making him look further impatient.

While Renji stumbled over an excuse for his wandering eye, Ikkaku rolled his own eyes and took up a firm grip on the front of his jacket. "I _said_ : What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Abarai? Should I ask it more slowly?

Yumichika "Ooh'd" at that but Ikkaku ignored it, only tightening his grip on the redheads uniform.

Renji's eyes narrowed and he knocked the hands away before clearing his throat. It didn't seem like this place was an option for him tonight, so what exactly was he going to provide as his excuse for being there? True to his simple-minded self, Renji shrugged and just told the truth. "Rangiku crashed at my place and started snoring like all hell. Can't sleep."

"Oh, how unsightly!" Yumichika exclaimed. One of his hands wandered around Ikkaku's waist as he pressed his barely clothed body up against Ikkaku's back. Ikkaku hardly relaxed to the attention, but Renji noticed that he didn't appear to disapprove either. That was certainly _interesting_.

"Why's that our problem?" Ikkaku challenged, wondering to himself what he was supposed to do about Renji's situation.

Renji sighed and shook his head. "You're right, it's not your problem at all." He turned on a heel and padded back down the hallway, leaving the pair to their own, strange devices while he sought out his only other option for a place to stay. Who the hell put make up on at night anyway? _Weirdos._

"I think he wanted to stay here, 'Kaku." Yumichika purred as Ikkaku slid the door shut once again and turned around to face him. Yumichika was backing away from the door and rolling his shoulders back, allowing the robe to slip to the floor.

"Think so?" Ikkaku asked, closing the distance between them with outstretched arms.

When Yumichika nodded, Ikkaku grinned and pulled the fifth seat nearer. "Too bad. I've got other plans."

* * *

><p>Renji threw his hands up to rest behind his head and strolled back out of the squad 11 barracks, feeling a strange combination of violated and discouraged. The clear reminder that Ikkaku and somebody as strange as Yumichika could find a partner was wholly depressing as Renji's loneliness seemed to weigh upon him. Deciding to abandon the hopeless search in favor of retiring in a familiar setting, Renji followed the habitual guidance of his mind and feet, leading him toward the Kuchiki manor where he could, at the very least, rest his eyes for a moment while soaking in the peaceful atmosphere that the noble residence seemed to unendingly produce.<p>

Just the scent of the flora meeting his nose effortlessly pulled the tight stress from his muscles, increasing the weight of his eyelids as he shuffled toward the familiar scene of Kuchiki Rukia's home. Setting down against one of the supporting beams upholding the eave over his childhood friends doorway, Renji stared out at the hints of moonlight peeking through the overhanging trees and breathed deeply, his body taking the opportunity to relax before he had a chance to remove the bag from his shoulder or weapon from its secure position at his side. Finally, reverie.

"Exactly what is it that you think you are doing, Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji's pupils shrunk to teensy dots as his eyes flew open, trembling as he set them on the regal, ever-graceful form of the one who owned the very manor he had so carelessly intruded upon. "Captain Kuchiki...I- uh.."

Byakuya blinked down at his flustered subordinate, waiting patiently for the poorly formed excuse he was sure to provide. The young man looked completely exhausted as well as something else that he couldn't quite recognize. Perhaps it was just the pathetic aura of panic crossing the redhead's features that blocked Byakuya's normally effortless talent of reading a person upon the first glance. Whatever it was, he didn't care enough to pursue said knowledge of Renji's state of mind any further. Or so he told himself. It just wouldn't do to be so curious about ones accessory.

"Well you see I had a rather unexpected visitor tonight and..." Renji averted his eyes for a second, confused by the intermingling feelings of intimidation forcing him to look away and respect drawing his eyes back to the towering figure above him. "I had nowhere else to go, sir." It was a terrible explanation, didn't make any sense when he considered it further, but it was already said. There was no taking it back and attempting to do so might only advance his descent into the hole he had unknowingly dug himself into upon entering the silent manor.

Renji peeled himself up off the ground to offer his superior the proper, respectful prostration and visibly winced at the incoming verbal punishment. Renji berated himself with all of the rules he had so easily broken while waiting for his Captain to voice them with his regularly disapproving tone.

Judging by the suffocating scent of perfume radiating from Renji's clothing, Byakuya felt that he could rightly presume that the 'visitor' he had received was in fact, none other than Matsumoto Rangiku. It wasn't entirely unheard of for the woman to barge in on unsuspecting males, though the Kuchiki family head had never had the so-called pleasure of such an intrusion. Finding himself taking unwarranted pity on the bowing and rightfully fatigued redhead before him, Byakuya held back the lashing that might normally have come so readily. Perhaps he was tired too because it was not like him to restrain such an enforcing of discipline.

Without a word, Byakuya turned and whisked back down the hallway leading away from Rukia's door, his division Captain's haori drifting about behind him as his effortlessly graceful footsteps guided him over the wooden flooring below.

Renji remained in his cowering state, unsure of what to think about Byakuya's retreat until he felt more than heard the Captain stop just before rounding the corner, and he looked up to spot the pale Kuchiki's face peeking out of cascading onyx locks. Byakuya craned his neck to the side, eyes not bothering to search for Renji's as he extended the considerably shocking offer.

During his short walk toward the corner, Byakuya had decided to make the best of the situation and he realized it just might be the key to what he'd been planning for a long time now. "Are you coming?"

Renji's back stiffened at the words. Had he fallen asleep _that _quickly and this was the result of his deepest wishes being represented as a dream? Had he really been so desperate for Byakuya to offer him a place to stay? Renji was painfully aware of just how harsh and difficult the path was to reaching the dutifully cold Captain, so even his subconscious should have known how unlikely it was for the older male to offer him such a thing. But it was even more unlikely for that to happen if it _weren't_ actually a dream. Renji stared at the other man, swallowing harshly and wondering why this particular dream had felt so real. Maybe he was awake after all.

"Must I truly repeat myself, Abarai?" Byakuya asked with a soft exhale, almost a sigh. Even when breathing out, Byakuya was refined. Renji had to wonder if the guy had been born with such poise. Otherwise how else could it come so naturally?

"No, sir!" Renji barked out, adjusting his clothing to appear as presentable as possible before jogging toward the now retreating man ahead of him. He remained silent for the trip, staying a safe distance behind his Captain while being led toward whatever guest house the man was likely to allow him use of. However, Byakuya took a different turn than Renji expected and moments later he was staring down the grand entrance to the most astonishing structure in the whole area that was the Kuchiki manor. Wide, thick doors barred the entrance with only a single, perfectly straight path leading up to it. Renji stepped as lightly as he could while approaching, worried that just by nearing it, he might sully the perfect vision.

Upon reaching the doors, Byakuya paused, and with what Renji could only describe as pure will, he opened them; the heavy, intricately carved slabs of wood easing apart to reveal a most fittingly beautiful home. Byakuya continued inside and passed through a grand entry room which led to what looked to be a space dedicated to entertaining, filled with comfortable seating and the appropriate surfaces for dining or other such activities. Without stopping, the sixth squad Captain led his subordinate down a long hallway toward the most decorated of his in-house guest rooms and then paused in front of the door, turning to address the astonished younger man.

"You will find all of the proper accommodations for your stay within here. The bathroom is on the other end of the hall and you are welcome to join me for breakfast in the morning at six am. Afterward, I would prefer that you not mention your visit to any of your comrades or squad mates as they might deem it inappropriate.

Renji swallowed and nodded, hands firmly shoved into his pockets as if to hold back the extreme urge he had to touch any and everything his eyes beheld. Including Byakuya.

"Very well then. Good night, Abarai Renji." Byakuya's head tilted forward in the slightest and then he was gone, disappearing down the hallway before Renji could manage a "Night."

Renji blinked at the empty hall then turned around to enter his room. Had he been asked at the beginning of his short journey where he thought he might end up, Renji never would have guessed that he would be here, within Byakuya's private home and only moments away from finally achieving the sleep he so desperately needed. By his guess, the bed laid out before him would be twice as comfortable as his own, and with the knowledge that his own Captain slept somewhere nearby, Renji felt more safe than he could ever remember feeling in all of his life.

Dropping his bag down next to the low to the ground bed, Renji knelt next to it and removed the pink, floral printed yukata that he had been about to put on when an interruption in the form of an inebriated blonde had come wobbling up to his door. Making sure to grab the gray sash and bandages that accompanied his night wear as well as a toothbrush, Renji removed his weapon, this time without hesitation and stepped back out of the room to find the restroom that Byakuya mentioned would be at the opposite end of the hall.

Upon reaching said bathroom, Renji pulled the door shut behind him and stared at his spent reflection. While studying himself, Renji was even more surprised that Byakuya would allow such a ragged mess into his home. His hair had gone completely limp in its loose, tied up state, robbing him of the spiky tail that gave his head the pineapple-like shape. The black and white clothing that made up his shihakusho hung loosely about his frame and it took less than a full shrug for his jacket to fall from his shoulders and dangle from where the bottom half of it was tucked into his pants. With a relieved sigh, allowing the comforting scent of Byakuya's bathroom to calm him, Renji loosened the white sash around his waist, causing the bunched up fabric of his jacket, shirt and also his pants to all fall at once, crumpling on the floor at his feet.

Bending to remove his socks, Renji scowled at the uneasy loss of balance and reached out to brace a hand on the sink which he had failed to notice was lined with dozens of random bottles and products. Unable to stop the motion before it was complete, Renji's hand knocked one of the fragile containers off of the counter and it crashed to the floor, spilling what could only be described as a green substance over the otherwise flawless tatami flooring.

Renji steadied himself as best he could without further disheveling the items lining the sink and looked down, his eye sight blurring as he vacantly stared at the green stain he had created. Had he been thinking clearly, Renji might have jumped at the mistake, rushing to remove the strange liquid from the mat before it became a permanent addition, but his mind had been gradually slowing down since his entrance into the room and everything felt fuzzy. What was he supposed to do about a stain? Oh right, clean it up.

Renji grabbed a towel hanging from a nearby rack and tossed it onto the floor before dropping to his knees next to it. With almost no enthusiasm, the Lieutenant lazily scrubbed the green gunk away and then tossed the soiled towel into what he assumed was a dirty linen hamper before picking himself back up and donning the comfortable, loose-fitted sleep wear he had brought along with him. After removing the thick band from its faltering hold on his hair and pushing a hand through his unruly locks, Renji grabbed his toothbrush, forgetting that he had meant to actually use it, as well as his rumpled up uniform and slid the door open to return to his room.

Then, like a splash of ice water to his face, Renji froze in complete, alert shock when met with the unwavering presence that was Byakuya. Slate-gray eyes looked back at him, impartial and uncaring as ever while Renji reassembled his scattered brain and attempted to find reasoning for why he had been so thrown off by his Captain's appearance. You would have thought that by now he could easily sense when Byakuya was near, and normally he would. Blaming it on his exhaustion, Renji tried his best to look composed in front of the Captain. Often times, Renji wondered how the man managed to be so astute whilst standing with both eyes closed and his head lowered. The ever present, patient and yet still somewhat annoyed look rested over his Captains face like a mask that he always wore. What other hidden emotions and expressions did Byakuya have that Renji might never have the opportunity to behold?

Byakuya shifted, hoping that by moving to one side, he could pass the apparently oblivious man in his way, but at that very same moment, Renji kicked into action and leaned in the same direction, nearly causing a collision as their eyes met once again, and Byakuya tightened his hands into fists before attempting to pass on the other side. Just as before, Renji dodged incorrectly and they were stuck for the second time, unable to coordinate a simple movement between them. It was silly, really, that after countless hours of training and reacting to each other's movements almost natively, they couldn't complete an action so simple as this. It made Renji wonder briefly whether the reason was deeper than typical mental and physical fatigue. Since when was Byakuya ever fatigued anyhow?

As if attempting to prove to himself that there was no further meaning to their supposedly uncoordinated movements, Byakuya extended both arms and rested his hands on Renji's shoulders, eyes burning into the man with no less intensity while he started to shift, turning both of them in union so that he might be able to enter the bathroom while Renji was thus pushed out of the way. It was amusing to behold what sort of effect the touch had, and Byakuya noted the look of shock and sudden stiffness in his subordinate's manner, filing it away perhaps for deliberate use at another time. Strangely enough, the Captain hardly noticed his own reaction to the touch and failed to realize how his hands had tightened slightly around Renji's broad shoulders, how his eyes raked down the front of the younger man's body and quite forcibly sent a shiver straight down his spine at the stirring sensation such a vision produced.

Renji, unable to do much more than blindly allow himself to be moved while inwardly panicking up a storm, shuffled clumsily to the side while he was gently pushed. When the two of them stood both with their backs against either side of the door frame, the brushing of the smooth surface against his back brought Renji back to attention and he felt the soft weight of Byakuya's hands clench over his tense muscles. Renji watched as much as felt a delighted, trembling movement course through his superiors body. Had he really just seen that? Maybe Byakuya had just hit the wall behind him harder than he predicted and hurt himself...It couldn't have possibly been a good shiver, right?

But why would that matter all of a sudden? Before tonight, Renji never did think of his Captain in such a manner, though it wasn't because he found the brunet unattractive. In fact, he wasn't sure why it hadn't ever occurred to him how incredibly appealing Byakuya was. It was true that he had noticed the almost enchanting look in his eyes when they met his own, and on the very rare occasion that they by chance touched, he remembered that the Captain had the most amazingly smooth skin.

Actually, Renji knew _exactly_ why he hadn't thought of his Captain that way. It was forbidden, or so he assumed, and that sort of knee weakening image popping up in his head while battling the formidable male would surely prove to be most distracting and thus a bad idea all together. By completely eliminating even the notion that Byakuya was anything other than a goal or that he was something besides a student, Renji had somehow, despite his natural lack of self-control, managed to maintain that strict relationship in his actions and in his thoughts. That is, until now. Byakuya had continued to turn them and now Renji stood outside the restroom while the noble stood within, hands still placed on his shoulders and gaze unable to break.

What was it about this unrefined, young man that just kept forcing its way into Byakuya's thoughts? Just the notion that such a low classed and vulgar person would have any sort of arrest on his mind was disturbing. But somewhere within, Byakuya knew that he considered Renji to be something more than an uncouth and unendingly determined shinigami. Not quite a friend, not yet, but maybe a comrade. Yes, he could live with that term. It was better than admitting (even to himself) that he was fond of Renji's headstrong features, ones that reminded him of a younger version of himself, and something that you could say he had lost during the years in which he had been trained to act no less than dignified in all manners. Nobles didn't blush or obsess, they didn't become fascinated by peoples in lower classes, and they most definitely didn't ever find themselves denying a fetish they had for forcing men or particularly, one man, into submission for his own personal needs. Now that would just be inappropriate.

Byakuya felt his fingers involuntarily curling into the white fabric of Renji's yukata while he mulled over the possible reasoning's for the strange stifling effect the redhead seemed to be having on him. His wondering came to a complete stop when two warm hands floated out toward his face and then rested upon his cheeks, cradling his delicate face as if in admiration. Byakuya knew he should have stopped it, had all the training and reflexes in the world and most definitely had the speed to halt such improper behavior, but he didn't.

Byakuya realized suddenly that his hands had no excuse to still be resting on Renji's shoulders; he had already moved the man out of the way and provided himself with the access he wanted to the bathroom, so why had he still been standing there, touching him? Renji must have been confused also, probably grew concerned and thus lead to the admittedly bold action of making contact with his face. The simple touch had provoked many unwarranted feelings, such as comfort and the undeniable urge to lean into Renji's rough hands. Byakuya hadn't asked for this, didn't permit it, and yet here it was. Here were the inexcusable but quite evident feelings he had been trying so hard to eliminate, to ignore, and outright deny. Now all of that work was unraveled by such a simple touch. He supposed that was only fair since a part of him had intended, almost hoped for something like this to happen.

Renji couldn't believe what he'd done. At any moment, he would be yelled at or brushed away, he just knew it. Byakuya didn't want his filthy hands on him! What was he thinking? But then, why hadn't something happened yet? It was as if he were bound and forced to watch some horrible crime take place and instead of looking away or withdrawing as best as he could, Renji stared and watched, waiting for the terrible to happen. He didn't want to be punished, though he was sure he deserved it. More than anything, Renji wanted answers. Was Byakuya remaining inactive because he expected him to own up to his mistake? Was this some sort of test? It would certainly make sense, though he was confused by the fact that Byakuya would wait this long for him to recognize what he'd done.

Also, what was with that look on Byakuya's face? As far as Renji knew, he hadn't ever witnessed Byakuya displaying anything like pleasure, aside from the occasional smug look, of course. But _this_ expression... it seemed like the Captain actually enjoyed being touched like that. Shit, that was just ridiculous.

Finally tearing his hands away, Renji shoved them in his pockets and stepped back far enough for Byakuya's hands to fall from his shoulders. Without an excuse or even an apology, Renji hurried back to his guest room and fell face first into the bed. Whatever had just happened, he didn't think he would ever truly understand and no amount of thinking it over, especially in his current state, was going to bring an explanation to light.

* * *

><p>The next day Renji was lucky enough to be back in the sixth squad office rather than out training. Things between himself and Byakuya seemed to be back to normal. No strange touches or glances, though he did notice that the Captain was just a tad more snappy than usual as the day went by. Renji assumed it was some sort of thin cover up for the fact that he had stayed at the Kuchiki manor the night before, though if he had considered that further he might have realized that it was a terrible guess at a true reasoning for such otherwise unexplainable behavior. However, for the rest of the week, Renji was unable to put much more thought into the matter as Byakuya had restarted the training and left him no time to do much more than that and sleep. Thankfully, he received no further visits from drunken females and was at least allowed eight full hours of complete, dead sleep per night.<p>

About a week after his stay in the Kuchiki manor, Renji was just leaving the office, having been required to fill out mandatory paper work for his continued use of the training area over the last few weeks when he heard a balanced voice address him from behind.

"Abarai?"

Renji turned to face the one person with which he had spent the most time over the last month and his whole body ached at the thought that they might not be done for the day. "Yes, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Do you have approximately an hour of spare time this evening in which you might accompany me for tea?"

"Uh..."

"I will remind you that 'uh' is not a proper response to...any question." Byakuya said pertly, pressing his lips together after finishing the statement.

"Right. Um.. I mean, yes! I mean.. of course I have time, sir."

"Do meet me at my home in thirty minutes then. I would prefer that you not be late." Byakuya scowled as he remembered how Renji failed to show for breakfast on the morning after his stay. He shouldn't have been surprised since he had been pushing the young man so hard the day before, but he was still slightly offended and wished that it wouldn't happen again. There was something rather important he wished to discuss that evening and hoped that it would not require much time to do as he was admittedly on the weary side himself.

Renji straightened himself and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Byakuya blinked and then left, having nothing further to say. Or rather willing himself not to consider the few things he could have said as topics worthy of mention. His particularly harsh attitude over the last week toward his subordinate was not normal treatment for the man who needed what seemed like endless lessons in eloquence, but more of a silent punishment to him for what Byakuya felt he had been wronged with less than seven days ago. Renji might never share his feelings about that one evening, but there was one issue that did vex Byakuya, and it would be mentioned. Assuming Renji did show up as he said that he would.

Renji sighed when Byakuya was gone. Something about that man had become even more intimidating in the recent days, but Renji couldn't place any particular reason for the increased intensity. Byakuya would eternally be a mystery to him, that much he was sure of.

On his way home to shower and change before setting out to the Kuchiki manor, Renji was stopped by a cordial "Yo." originating from his left, down a path he had just been about to pass. Renji turned and then smirked in response to the smug expression on Ikkaku's face. It wasn't uncommon for the eleventh squad member to look as such, but it still creeped Renji out when such clear displays of corrupted thoughts were presented to him.

Without waiting for a proper response, Ikkaku launched into the question that had been burning a hole in his tongue. There had been rumors around the eleventh squad barracks about which direction the sixth divisions Lieutenant had gone after being refused a place to stay a couple of nights ago, and of course he was unashamed to find the truth behind such tales. "You ever find a place to stay the other night?"

Renji raised a brow at the blunt question and just as he opened his mouth to speak, Ikkaku provided his exact reasoning for asking such an uncommonly considerate question.

"Cause I heard ya shacked up with Kuchiki. Always knew ya had a thing for-"

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Renji blurted out, suddenly on the offensive and extremely paranoid that somebody had somehow found out about his stay with Byakuya. If the Kuchiki noble found out, he was in some major trouble. It was bad enough that he felt like a complete and utter pile of beaten down shit from training. Byakuya didn't need another reason to kick his ass.

"HA! What idiot wouldn't have that idea by now?" Ikkaku rolled his eyes and turned to leave, having felt like he already confirmed the rumors just by seeing the look on Renji's face, but he was stopped halfway through the movement by a deathly grip on his right arm.

"Who told you that?" Renji's deep, crimson eyes burned into Ikkaku and while he was sure that the other man would hardly be intimidated, he still felt that it was necessary to show that he wasn't messing around.

"It doesn't matter, man. Why are you so wound up about this anyway? Everybody in Seireitei knows you like her. They'd be dumb if they didn't." Ikkaku effortlessly flicked Renji's hand from his arm and widened his shit eating grin. "Just be glad you're getting some. Gotta pity the guy with no _stress relief _after some of the shit we go through, right?"

Renji gaped and nodded absently, allowing the third seat to leave as he wished while he softly chuckled to himself over his own stupidity. Of course the whole world would think that he was staying with Rukia and not Byakuya. Everyone was surely well aware of the disdain the family head had for himself and it was unlikely that they would assume he had been offered a place to stay by the noble himself. Yeah, it was much more believable that he would be staying with Rukia, which would have been the case if she had been home, though Renji had to smile at the fact that people truly believed that he was sleeping with her. It wasn't all that surprising considering he did, at some point, have more than just friendly emotions toward the short female, but those particular unrequited feelings had long since died away.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Renji shrugged and continued on the path home, wondering idly how said Kuchiki female was doing right about now.

* * *

><p>Renji adjusted his jacket while he sat on his knees in front of Byakuya's door, waiting for a servant or some similar house worker to allow him in. Instead, when he looked up to the opening entrance, he beheld the somewhat relieved looking face of the same man who had invited him there, and found himself once again wondering why he had been requested to join his Captain for tea.<p>

"Ah, so you showed up after all." Byakuya said as a greeting then stepped back from the door to allow his Lieutenant inside. Deep cracks and pops filled the air as Renji reluctantly pulled himself up off the ground and groaned at the pains in what felt like every cell of his body.

Byakuya actually smirked at the aches he had caused the younger shinigami. Could that be considered as cruel?

After being seated at a low to the ground table and pouring equal amounts of tea into identical cups, Byakuya set one of them down in front of his red-haired accomplice and then began to sip from his own, closing his eyes while savoring the bittersweet taste of the highly expensive beverage. Renji did the same, though with less grace.

So there the two of them sat, Byakuya staring down at his thighs while Renji shifted uncomfortably on the opposite side of the table.

"I am unsure if you are aware, but there is in fact a purpose for my asking you to join me this evening."

Renji visibly relaxed as he took a long breath and nodded to his squad Captain, waiting silently for the reason to be given. At first, he had been unsure of the meeting having any purpose and figured that Byakuya may have felt it was proper to have regular contact with others among his team in order to establish trust or some bullshit like that. But as Renji waited for said reason to be shared, the time ticked on and he felt his shoulders sagging again with the realization that Byakuya might actually consider that to be a good purpose, one worth pointing out.

When a couple minutes had passed, Byakuya set down his cup, a little more heavily than was required and then sighed from his nose. "I suppose your silence indicates that you are unaware of what reason I could have for calling you here? Is there nothing you wish to say to me?"

Renji managed to keep himself from saying 'uh' but only barely, by adding another letter to the mix and hoping it would not count. "Guh.."

Byakuya reclosed his eyes, plagued by the building annoyance that he so clearly needed to express, but restrained it all the same. "I see." When another impossibly uncomfortable moment passed, Byakuya shifted his weight marginally and then allowed his eyes to lift to the fidgeting form of his guest.

"What if I told you that there was an incident, one which I hoped you would feel guilty enough about to apologize for. Then would you understand to what I was referring?" Really, the man was clueless. Was he going to have to spell it out? After waiting an excruciating week for Renji to apologize or show some remorse for his mistake, Byakuya had grown impatient and decided to do the man a favor by providing him with an opportunity to share his guilt about the situation. To his dismay, it seemed as though Abarai was as bewildered as ever by the complexities of kindness.

Renji scoured his recent memories for some clue as to what in the hell Byakuya was implying, but he came up empty, and after many minutes, decided to scoot himself back from the table and throw his upper body over his bent legs, pressing his hands over his knees while bowing his head in apology. "Forgive me, Captain. I am unsure what event has led you to become upset with me, but I am truly sorry for harming or offending you in some way."

Byakuya scowled. An empty apology meant nothing. He wanted Renji to recognize what mistake he had made, to feel guilt over what he had done and for not immediately bringing the problem to light, but it seemed as though this was the best he would get without revealing what exactly it was that had him so miffed. "Do you not remember the evening during which you spent the night in my home, Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji kept his head down and voiced his agreement on remembering the particular mentioned evening. How could he forget? Byakuya had touched his shou- Oh fuck, that was it, wasn't it? Byakuya was mad about Renji daring to lay hands on him, about him not apologizing and instead fleeing without a word. What the hell had he been thinking? Why was he only just now realizing this?

"Oh! Captain Kuchiki, I understand now. Please forgive me for my bad judgment. I meant no harm in the action and truly regret making such a poor choice as to allow myself to lay hands on your ..." Renji hesitated, unable to come up with a fitting word to describe Byakuya's heavenly, smooth skin and faltered in his attempt. "..on you, sir." He finished, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment and stomach flip in apprehension. What harsh punishment was he about to receive? Whatever it was, it was most likely seven times as bad as it might have been had he been up front with his apology. The best he could do was accept it stoically.

Byakuya's thin, black eyebrows had actually shot upward and he tried his hardest not to smirk. Renji was sorry for _that_, was he? It figures that the young man would choose that of the few incidents that happened on that night for which he could be reprimanded. Shaking his head and causing the single column of hair that rested across his face to wave slightly over the bridge of his nose, Byakuya glanced down at his prostrating subordinate and wondered to himself if he should correct the poor, clueless guy. If he wanted to properly punish him, he guessed that he was going to have to. That was the point of all this, wasn't it? _Punishment._

"I am afraid you are mistaken about which moment I was referring to..." Byakuya hadn't honestly felt himself wanting to laugh this much in as long as he could remember. It was true that Renji's action of touching his face was most bold and unsuitable of his position or class, but that was never an issue as far as he was concerned, and he found himself quite amused by the realization. So he hadn't minded having Renji make physical contact with him. He had started it after all, so was it so out of line to allow reciprocation?

Renji had lifted his face just slightly while hoping that his Captain would elaborate and grew more and more curious as the strange looks continued to cross the older man's face. "Captain?"

"Before you exited my restroom, do you recall what took place?" Byakuya asked, finally settling upon forcing Renji to come to the realization, hopefully the correct one, about what he had done. It seemed to have worked this time and he praised himself inwardly for the widened shock in Renji's eyes.

"That crap that I spilled...? Shit. I'm really sorry!"

"You will address me properly when-"

"Captain Kuchiki, sir!" Renji added suddenly, dropping his head down low so that his nose rested between his knees.

"Yes, the _substance_ you spilled. There was quite the unsightly stain left on my bathroom floor and in addition, that product you so carelessly wasted had to be disposed of rather than used as I would have preferred. Due to the fragile nature of the material that made up the mats on the floor, the damage is irreversible and the particular area as well as that surrounding it will need to be replaced. Do you have any suggestions as to how you might plan to compensate me for the loss?"

Renji stared at the dark fabric of his pants and searched his mind for a fitting punishment. He didn't think that he could take any more of the extreme, physical training, and didn't have the first idea how to lay tatami mats, though there were hardly any other ideas sparking while he continued to make his Captain wait on his response. "I could try fixing it...if you would like, sir?"

Byakuya sat back on his feet and considered the option. It was unlikely that Renji would be able to re-floor his bathroom properly, though he decided it was worth allowing him to make an attempt, if for no other reason but to further explore his strange interest in the man who had been promoted to Lieutenant of his team not so long ago. _Or maybe there was another reason_. Byakuya closed his eyes and did his best to ward off his rising excitement.

"Very well, you may attempt replacing it. However, if you are unsuccessful, I will have to provide another, more suitable punishment in return. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir!"

Byakuya stared at the redhead and felt his features soften. Loose locks of hair had fallen over Renji's downturned face and draped over the thick, white headband he had tied around his forehead. The Captain's fingers twitched in an unrecognized urge to run his fingers through his long, vibrant hair and Byakuya picked himself up off of the floor to move around the table and study his apprentice further. "Abarai."

Renji winced below him and marginally lifted his chest away from his legs to regard his Captain with both of his curious, glistening eyes. Byakuya tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing as if contemplating some unknown and difficult matter. Renji, unsure about the look, lowered his gaze and bit his lip. Byakuya's presence was a stifling one, and even as long as he had known the man, Renji had yet to get used to the slight, yet very intense fluctuations of the Kuchiki's strong and enveloping reiatsu. While sparring, it was much easier to manage; being fired up and ready for it made the almost suffocating sensation bearable, but with no preparation and the closely observing frame of his Captain looming over him, Renji was wholly entranced by the mix of guilt, panic and what he was surprised to recognize as anticipation.

Renji guessed that Byakuya had more to say and was afraid of cutting him off, but as the seconds ticked, each one counted to the rhythm of his unsteadily beating heart, he grew more and more anxious. Suspense was never his favorite thing to experience, and yet he was positively on edge to find out what it is that made the man before him hesitate or take pause within a statement. Rather than receiving an answer, the question slipped from his mind as a tentative hand rested feather-light over his head and threaded into his hair. Renji dug his teeth into his lip and inhaled as deeply and calmly as he could. Just now realizing that Byakuya had failed to show any negative emotion towards the mention of their short lived contact on that night one week ago, Renji's mind exploded with the possible implications.

Byakuya was touching him. Again. Was it an invitation or a warning? Some form of an example, or a meaningless action? What could it mean?

"I believe we are through for the night," Byakuya said at last, dropping his hand back to his side. "You should accompany me home tomorrow evening so that you may start with the reparation. Tomorrow will also be the last day of your conditioning for a while, so I suggest that you get a good night's sleep."

Renji swallowed heavily after hearing the thick, suggestive voice float down upon him from above. It always seemed as if Byakuya was hinting to more than he was actually letting on with his words and Renji wished that he had the ability to translate the cryptic, unspoken messages so that he might know for sure if he were just crazy or actually experiencing some mysterious phenomenon that let on to Byakuya's hidden, most secret emotions.

Upon finding out that Byakuya had lost his wife over fifty years ago, Renji decided on the spot not to meddle or chase after the man in any way other than as a pupil and the self-declaration was only enforced by the fact that it would be much easier to pursue his idol without the distraction of things like love or sexual attraction.

As if breathing in his resolve and locking away the weakness he'd felt flooding from his heart and into his veins at Byakuya's touch, Renji stood and addressed his Captain before taking his leave as was suggested that he should be doing. The next day, he would enter this house upon strengthening his will to remain professional, to act properly and not make ridiculous assumptions about what Byakuya may or may not be feeling towards him. With a resolute nod to himself, the sixth division Lieutenant travelled home and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Heavy, familiar doors swung wide open and Renji entered behind his Captain, trailing closely enough that he could feel the slight breeze from his fluid, almost floating movements. Byakuya then came to a stop in the front most room of his home and Renji allowed his gaze to stray, noticing how strangely out of focus his surroundings were before the familiar whisper of sound signaled Byakuya's disappearance from in front of him. Just as Renji turned his head to the presence that he now felt behind him, softly falling hands brushed over his arms, followed by an equally gentle voice.<p>

"Are you ready for your punishment, Renji?"

Only faintly noticing his Captain's strangely informal tone, Renji shuddered as warm breath flowed along the curve of his neck and comforting arms wrapped his body into an unexpected, intimate embrace. Still failing to produce any verbal response to the query, Renji allowed his eyes to shut as he fought the urge to drop his head back. Another test, this had to be another test. Byakuya was only playing with him, teasing him perhaps. He had used the word punishment, right? This felt more like a reward. There had to be a catch. Be alert, on the ...the..._Oh God, his lips are on my neck._

Renji's head fell to the sturdy shoulder behind him, and steady, unhurried hands met with the folds of his jacket across his chest, hooking into the fabric where it created an open V, and tugged to reveal more and gradually all of his sun-darkened, lean torso. As the jacket and undershirt were pulled loose, hanging at his sides and held only by his broad shoulders, delicate touches descended over the whole front of his upper body, impossibly light flicks and strokes following each of the toned, curved muscles and jagged tattoos.

Renji wondered to himself if the punishment was the knowledge that he didn't deserve this, that he wanted, needed more and would most likely not attain it. The mere fact that Byakuya had so effortlessly toppled the walls he created and perfected over the years to keep exactly these feelings, emotions and especially these needs from spilling out was astonishing, and yet unsurprising. Flawless, pale skin moved over his own tanned flesh, teasing and touching all possible contours of his exposed chest and Renji felt more than heard himself moan in complete, uncontrolled ecstasy.

Byakuya; his superior in every way, and the one he had been chasing for as long as he could remember. Byakuya; the graceful, angelic figure and forever unattainable goal. Byakuya; the one to whom his heart called but never reached.

Deft fingers skimmed like over water, sluicing down across his abdomen to meet with the neatly tied bow of his obi and as Renji felt the fabric being carefully pulled from its loose knot, a gasp caught in his throat and the calm, seductive voice returned to wrack his whole body with a visible tremble.

"What do you seek? What is it that you want most?"

Renji's eyes, half lidded as they were, glanced upward toward the ceiling while his head further reclined on the warm shoulder provided to him. The questions he heard were ones he had not asked himself in ages. The forced responses that he gave to himself would always be strength, and progress. He wanted the ability to protect what mattered most. But there was more that he _needed_.

At the moment, his most obvious needs were physical, and while short tugs on relenting fabric brought his hakama and fundoshi to his ankles, Renji finally allowed himself to truthfully answer the questions.

"I want.." Smooth hands dragged up his thighs and all the breath flew from his throat in a sinfully honest groan, provoked by said hands passing over his arousal and then teasingly continuing over his stomach.

"Tell me," came the sultry demand and Renji was overwhelmed by the tone of such direct words. An impatient warning growl cut through his sensuous haze and Renji felt himself uttering words that he hadn't remembered permitting himself to say.

"I want you, Bya-...Captain. All I've ever wanted is you."

As if accepting the response, something soft brushed over each of his shoulders and the warmth at his back disappeared for a moment while the clothing draped over his arms was pulled away. He was then turned and Renji felt his heart race in a way not unlike the first time he set eyes on the exquisite man before him. With only his socks as clothing, the Lieutenant looked unsurprisingly vulnerable and felt himself flush as dark, shameless eyes tore down his body, almost violently drinking him in while tempting lips parted in response. Byakuya regarded him with what Renji struggled to admit was silent praise, and then he felt himself rushing forward into the perfect body before him, arms daring to wrap around the powerful and yet still soft form of Byakuya while he boldly pressed his undeniable need against the other man's hip.

No resistance met his actions, but Renji felt himself being pulled away from inside his mind while hands that felt so distant caressed his lithe, nude form and strong, slender hips pressed just as needily back against him. Taunting kisses were trailed over his shoulder, each one more damp and open mouthed than the last as they ventured toward his neck and then a mind-blowingly gentle suction was applied to his highly responsive skin. An unshakable fog settled over his mind and Renji fought it with all that he had while determinedly grinding his weeping erection into the most receptive body against him.

"Byakuya." he purred daringly, unable to control the need to breathe his Captain's given name as he was showered with more delicious attention than he could handle while still aching for internally more.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Renji knew that it couldn't be real, that at some point he would wake up and the amazing sensations would eventually end. Stubbornly, he clung to the body before him. As if hoping to prolong his most incredible dream, Renji sought out the precious lips that had been giving him so much unbelievable pleasure, crashing his own to them as soon as he was able and retaining the most possessive hold that he could on Byakuya's mouth. One hand wandered upward to capture his chin and guided him further into the staggering, satin touches of eager tongues. Further intensifying the maddening bliss settling over the reckless redhead, Byakuya dropped a hand down to cup his needy groin and start the slow, coaxing movements that stole unrestrained desire-laced moans from the writhing Lieutenant.

Then, as if reaching some limit of pleasure, Renji's vision dulled and only the painful chafe of fabric against his groin was left behind while he stirred from the captivating hold of his most unexpected dream. Panting, Renji bolted upright in his bed and then moaned at the realization that his hand had found its way under the sheets, closing around his heavy cock to further stimulate the apparently amazingly realistic visions of his imagination. Unable to deny the demands of his body, Renji pumped his hand fast over the thick, straining member and drove his hips upward into the movements, rapidly approaching his limit while hazy images of Byakuya's hungry expression and the phantom memories of the fierce kisses flashed within his mind.

White-hot pleasure surged within his every fiber and with a hoarse, begging moan, Renji's welcomed release spilled over his lap, wracking his whole body with pleasure-induced shivers until the eventual arrest of fatigue fell over his mind and body and he choked to catch his breath. The floating high was short lived and Renji's strong brow furrowed while he considered the numerous problems he was about to face. That had been the first ever sexual dream he had experienced in regards to his Captain, the only one he had even subconsciously allowed himself to consider, and now he was going to have to figure out how to turn off the automatic responses his body would have when coming into close contact with the Kuchiki male.

Just the thought of his proud superior shaking his hand or patting his shoulder made his breathing unsteady and that was a very serious problem. Renji couldn't afford such distractions, but he was strong and despite the shaken state he was in from such a vivid fantasy, he felt that it might be possible to contain the emotions that the once in a life time slip up had caused. Reminding himself that Byakuya would never, ever act in such a way as he had in that dream would help. Just the idea of the noble actually referring to him by his first name and then touching him in such ways..."Fuuuck!" Renji threw back the blankets and stared down at his once again, rigid cock then groaned unhappily. Was this thing freaking serious? Again? Had the dream really been so amazing?

Shit. Yes, it had.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake:<span>**

Renji: Yo, where did my clothes and stuff go after Byakuya stopped me outside the bathroom?

Chousen: Don't ask questions.

Renji: But my toothbrush…

Byakuya: Do not worry, I have found a safe place for it.

Renji: …

**A/N:**

Forgive me if my interpretations of drunken Rangiku offended anyone. I have nothing against the woman, I merely needed somebody to be sloshed to give Renji a reason to leave his home and run into Byakuya. She seemed the best candidate for the job. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Accidentally On Purpose

_"Red like thawing hatred_, _White like a frozen, pained cry_

_Red like the night's hungry shadows_, _White shines and red scatters_

_Like sighs that shoot through the moon."_

"You are late, Abarai."

"Ya...er. My apologies, sir. I had a rather..uh, personal issue this morning that served as an unfortunate delay. It won't happen again." Renji was frozen, half poised to step inside the sixth squad office when Byakuya had addressed him from behind, reminding him hauntingly of the situation within the dream he'd had and sending a rush of heat throughout his body. Even just hearing Byakuya's voice was having an effect now. He was seriously fucked.

"Is everything alright with you, Lieutenant?" Byakuya stepped up closer behind the redhead and held out a hand to attempt what he felt was a simple, comforting act, but Renji jerked out of the way with a gasp and then bowed low in front of him in apology.

"Nothing at all, Captain Kuchiki. I am ready to begin training whenever you wish."

The day had progressed in a similar fashion; Byakuya advancing on Renji in a manner that he considered strictly for training, while the redhead dodged and avoided his touch at any possible cost. It was strange, and while Byakuya knew the young Lieutenant to be determined, it seemed as though today more than ever, he was mindlessly driven to succeed in his endeavor to stay back. Unfortunately, while Renji had done very well in dancing away from any of Byakuya's attacks, he'd failed to retaliate in any way, thus making his overall performance for the day a strange mix of progression and retreat which baffled the elder of the two.

"You have been acting strange today," Byakuya drawled, casting a sidelong glance at his subordinate while they walked in sync toward his home later that day. The sun was setting over the roof tops of buildings and long shadows were cast over the area they passed through, making the overall appearance of his redheaded comrade's form look gloomy and depressed. Byakuya noticed the way the younger soul reaper tensed upon hearing his voice and for the millionth time that day and wondered if he had done something wrong to upset him. It annoyed him to no end to think that while Renji was the one receiving punishment that evening, he felt like the guilty one. Was Renji taking it personally that he would have to repair the flooring himself? Did he think that Byakuya thought of him as only a tool for doing his bidding? That wasn't it at all, and though he might never say so, Byakuya highly respected the extended blade wielder, more so than many of the other shinigami and fellow Captains he had become familiar with.

Renji's hands clenched at his sides, trying and failing to suppress the panicked frenzy that seemed to overwhelm him whenever he was sure that Byakuya noticed how differently he was interacting with him today. He knew that his Captain was extremely perceptive to his attitude and would eventually voice the conclusion. What he _hadn't_ expected was that the raven-haired man would stop in his tracks and then rather forcibly brace a hand on each of his arms to stare into his face, an action that had been taken so quickly, in his exhausted state, Renji was unable to avoid like the countless times he had done earlier.

"Do not take me for an idiot that would not recognize your behavior for what it is," Byakuya stated flatly, capturing Renji's attention with the sweeping movements of his lips and the rapid swiping of his annoyed, quickly blinking eyes. _How could someone be so attractive when angry_? Renji's blood ran cold at the suggestion that Byakuya knew exactly what had made him so tense. If his Captain was truly aware of the dream he had...he would die of embarrassment. Twice relieving himself in the morning to fabricated images of his most honored and respected friend was just ...wrong. But it had felt so right at the time just to give in to his inner most desires and for once, allow himself to express the attraction he had to the alluring male.

"Captain," Renji muttered weakly, feeling as if the tight grip on his arms might sever them completely from his body after breaking the bones and snapping every one of his taught and utterly worn muscles into worthless shreds. Heat surged from the heart stopping touch and Renji let out a shuddered breath, images overwhelming his mind with the devastatingly beautiful man so close, so uncomfortably near to his audibly beating heart and ragingly uncontrollable arousal._ Oh please let Byakuya just let me go._

Renji didn't _really_ want that, couldn't even lie to himself in that regard, but he had to pretend, to tell himself that this was unwanted. Byakuya was speaking to him again in rough, angered words that demanded reasoning for his strange performance throughout the day, but Renji was drowning within his guilt, too simple minded to deal with the confusing, complex feelings flooding his scrambled brain. It would have been so easy just to admit the truth, pour out his unwanted emotions for the man practically shaking him back to his senses. Too easy, and yet incredibly difficult.

"Lieutenant Abarai Renji, you will respond to me right this minute or else I will-"

"..sorry, Captain."

Byakuya blinked at the soft spoken words, their tone shockingly somber while they drifted the space from Renji's quivering lips to his receptive ears. "Is there an issue with your task that you have yet to voice or something else that I might address that is causing you to act this way?"

Renji shook his head in measured jerks and lifted his hands to rest over the ones still painfully clenching over his shoulders. "It hurts...sir."

Byakuya audibly gasped as he snatched his hands away and stared down at them like they had betrayed him. When had he lost control over his own body? What lapse in judgment had allowed him to touch his Lieutenant in such a rude way? "My apologies, Abarai...I don't know what came over me."

"I am to blame, Captain Kuchiki. I realize that I've been acting weird and I can only guess that it is due to the stress from my inability to handle such ...vigorous training as has been taking place over the last few weeks. It was my own fault for showing my weakness in a way that it has affected even you. Please for-"

"That's enough." Byakuya raised a hand, so positively desiring to cup Renji's unsure face in his gentle hands, but not entirely trusting himself not to have another strange outburst or betray his dutiful obligations. "You cannot be blamed for having a momentary lapse in judgment after the harsh training I've been giving you of late. I will excuse the behavior under the condition that you promise never to withhold such a pressing issue from me again. Is that understood?"

Confused, Renji proceeded only to nod. Byakuya hesitated, looking almost as if he had momentarily lost his balance while swaying forward then turned around in a rush to continue toward his manor. Renji just shook his head in disbelief. Surely he was tired, because now he was seeing things.

It was silent along the way back to Byakuya's home and as they entered through the same two doors Renji had dreamed about passing through, he suppressed a shiver and paused just inside. Byakuya turned to regard him curiously, but before he could ask, Renji waved a hand in the air dismissively and continued to walk once again.

About thirty minutes later, Renji was crouched on the ground with two long, thick mats in his hands, staring down at where the old, soiled ones had been with his face scrunched up in confusion. It should have been a simple enough task, removing and then just replacing the separate rectangles of tatami, but the replacement mats were not of the same size and Renji's shoulders slumped as he realized that this was not going to be half as easy as he had hoped. With another hour of time passed and still no progress made, Renji pulled off his jacket, growing incredibly warm in the restroom and peering over the now completely upturned pile of mats and random blanks on the floor. He had been methodically placing and shifting each length of flooring, trying them out in different positions like one might do with a puzzle, but no matter how he tried, there was always a blank or an oddly fitting mat that threw the whole arrangement off kilter.

Huffing out an annoyed sigh, Renji dropped onto his backside and rested his forehead on one of his bent knees. Couldn't Byakuya have asked him to hire and pay for an expert to do this? Why hadn't he suggested that to begin with? It was silly for him to think that he would have any idea how to go about the surprisingly difficult task of replacing a couple of stupid tatami mats. It didn't help that he was already considerably irritable from the long days training and the strain of whatever the hell had taken place between him and Byakuya on the way there.

At least the sweet scents lingering from the bathtub across the room did something to ease his nerves. Byakuya had always smelled so amazing, like the light, natural fragrance of the surprisingly elaborate garden that adorned the outer area of his home. Pleasant, comforting smells of various flowers and plant life all combined into one, unimposing essence. It was hard not to cross the room, dump every bottle and container he could find lining the sizeable tub and fill it to the brim with warm, muscle relaxing water to soak his troubles away.

"In need of a break?" Byakuya asked in the most unstartling manner possible when he peeked into the room. Renji looked up at him lazily and the most genuine smile Byakuya had ever seen spread over the redheads face.

"Heck yeah, I am."

Ignoring the improper way that Renji addressed him, Byakuya held out a hand to help him up and prepared himself for the possible rejection of such a seemingly unthreatening offer.

Renji took the hand, surprisingly calmly if he did say so himself, and allowed his stress tensed body to be pulled from the ground until he stood somewhat unsteadily in front of his Captain. Insecurity seeped back into his veins and he looked away, afraid and unwilling to meet the unyielding, searching gaze.

Byakuya sighed inwardly and then turned, leading Renji out of the bathroom after sending a quick glance over the shoddy, incomplete work he had done on the floor. He was highly aware of how unsuitable Renji was for taking on such a task and at this point it would have only been fair to relieve him of the duty. But he was sure he could come up with a better way for the resilient fighter to repay him. Ushering Renji toward a small, much more personal table than the one they had shared tea at during Renji's last visit to his home, Byakuya waited for the younger soul reaper to sit before taking his own spot on the opposite side. Newly brewed tea and a small basket of fruits had been prepared and set out, and Byakuya looked on as Renji practically drooled over the ripe, colorful snack before his hungry eyes.

"You may help yourself," Byakuya said and observed as his Lieutenant chose the particular fruit that he had chosen with his own eyes. The annoyance of how he'd be deprived of the specific treat he planned to serve to himself was short lived as Renji held the banana up and carefully shed the brilliant yellow peel from its top. Byakuya busied himself with pouring them tea, but his eyes kept wandering upward, hoping to catch the precise moment in which Renji pushed the elongated fruit past his plump, tempting lips. It was a moment he missed, to his dismay, as he nearly overflowed the cup he had been filling and just barely managed to stop the warm stream of liquid before it began to pour over the sides of the tiny, fragile container.

He quickly returned his gaze to the redhead after setting each of the filled cups down. When he spotted the white, creamy food diving into Renji's mouth and then pulling back as he sank his teeth into the middle of it, Byakuya breathed out regrettably loud from his nose and heard Renji groan happily at the taste. Who ate bananas so erotically? What the hell was Renji up to?

Truthfully, Renji was starving. Anything food would have made him groan in such a way, but when he had spotted the filled bowl of delightful fruits, his eyes had immediately stopped one the one he held now, perched in his hands and already half devoured. He only chewed twice before swallowing it down and cramming the other half gracelessly into his mouth while he was unknowingly, closely observed. The damned thing tasted good and he was widely distressed when he looked up to find that it was the last of such fruits within the otherwise plentiful bowl.

"It seems as if you were…hungry," Byakuya whispered breathlessly, licking his lips after the strained words passed over them. He had only ever watched Renji eat once or twice and during the other times it had been in public so he was unable to truly pay attention, though he might not have tried even if he could have. Byakuya never would have suspected that such an act could be so entrancing and when he caught Renji's eyes, Byakuya's tongue paused over his upper lip and he sucked it back in before scrunching his brow and casting his eyes to the side.

Renji hummed and dragged the bowl over to himself to be sure that there were in fact, no more bananas. "That was damn good. Haven't eaten anything today."

"So I see."

Renji sighed and pushed the bowl away once again before grasping the handle of his tea cup and bringing it to his lips to sip heavily upon the warm, filling liquid. Byakuya mimicked the movement if for no other reason but to accompany his mind with something other than the replayed image of Renji's lips tightly closed around the long...smooth object. An uncontrollable shudder shot down his back and forced his hands to shake in their grip of his cup, sending a wayward stream of tea down the side of his face, considerably shocking the generally well composed noble. In complete disbelief, Byakuya set his cup back down and hurriedly brought a napkin to his lip, dabbing away the stray liquid while closing his eyes to avoid any embarrassing looks from the distracting man across from him.

Renji had only barely caught the accident, but rather than laughing, he just stared at his Captain with his eyes widening slightly. _Was Byakuya sick?_

Searching his mind for a suitable replacement for Renji's punishment, Byakuya lowered his napkin back to his lap and pondered quietly to himself. The solution that kept drifting to the front of his thoughts was preposterous, but no matter how he pushed it back down, it would just pop right back up and overwhelm him with the unsettlingly arousing visions for such an act. "Would you-" Byakuya cut himself short, warding off the unwarranted outbreak of his body speaking over the practical screaming of his right mind. He couldn't ask for that! Could he? Surly he had been thinking similar things, worse, even, but now that he was faced with actually saying so… well, he supposed he could do it.

"Would I what?" Renji asked curiously, finding that he was surprisingly comfortable with the ability to address his Captain without actually saying the word Captain or sir in every other sentence. He wasn't sure if the noble had noticed, but since he hadn't been reprimanded, he decided to keep on with it.

"Would you be willing to.." Byakuya cleared his throat and then forced his eyes to meet with the deep brown ones across from him. If he was going to ask, he was going to be confident about it, straight. "..consider an alternative form of payment for your unfortunate mistake?"

Renji blinked at the practically stuttering man before him. Something had shaken his Captain up and it confused him beyond belief. Whether or not he planned to go ahead with whatever Byakuya offered, he certainly wanted to hear what it was. "Such as?" Renji asked calmly before gulping when he caught the intense look in Byakuya's eyes. _Wow, what was he going to say?_

Byakuya rocked on his knees, looking to be shifting so that he could sit more comfortably and then shook his head in a graceful attempt to dislodge the hair from his increasingly damp brow. "I did have a particular favor in mind, but I will only suggest it if you think that you can handle such an out of the ordinary proposal. You see, it's, ..well it would not be something that I could ...ever consider appropriate due to our professional relationship."

Renji just stared. Was Byakuya going to ask him to wash his dirty underwear or something? Why did the seldom surprised or nerve-shocked Captain look to be in some sort of physical pain just by speaking? "I would be willing to consider whatever you offered, Captain Kuchiki." Well then, so much for thinking _that_ over.

"I assure you that this is not meant to be degrading or to compromise you in any way. But I would like to suggest that you consider..ehm." Byakuya cleared his throat and spoke evenly. "Pleasing me. Orally." Well, that wasn't so bad. Renji could take it or leave it, and if he refused, Byakuya would simply _kill_ the redheaded man where he sat.

"Ah-...are you sure about this, sir?" Renji wasn't sure where his sense of formality had returned, but he was positive that his right mind had literally melted out of his ears. Perhaps that was the cause of hearing such a ridiculous thing coming from his superior's mouth. Surely he hadn't just heard Kuchiki Byakuya ask him for head. _I must be dreaming again..._

"It was not meant as a joke, Abarai." Renji's reaction hadn't been quite as shocked he was expecting. Then again, Byakuya hadn't been sure what to expect. Renji's behavior of late had been erratic at best and taking advantage of his possibly vulnerable state...what was he thinking? He was terrible for suggesting that. What would his grandfather think of such a disgusting display of leadership? Maybe if he took it back before it was too la-

"Alright. I'll do it." Renji had said the words before he could stop them. His voice had been shaky, unsure sounding, but he was positive. Byakuya wanted him in some physical manner and he was going to take the chance while he had it. If he was lucky, it would serve as a good vent for his recent sexual frustrations about this very man. While ridding himself of the inappropriate feelings, he could also repay the sixth squad Captain for the mess he had made in his bathroom. Yes, it was a fantastic plan. That, or there was just something weird in the tea that made him think it was. Renji sent an accusing glare down at his tea cup then shook his head. _Nah._

"E-Excuse me?" In all of his years as a Captain, in spite of all the many, many repetitive lessons by his grandfather to be collected and reserved, Byakuya gaped.

The full weight of what he had just asked Renji to do was crashing down on him now, and Byakuya, while thrilled that the redhead agreed, was only just starting to realize how unprepared he was for such a sudden breach in their otherwise professional relationship. It was true that he had allowed himself similar visions in the past when alone, but Byakuya never once considered that such a thing might actually take place, and at his request. Okay _maybe_ that wasn't entirely true.

For the first time, Renji and Byakuya assessed each other with honest eyes; Renji with his jaw set as if attempting to further prove that he was, as he said, ready to do such a thing while the frantic expanding of his chest into panicked breaths gave away his nervous state.

Byakuya's heavy gaze never trailed from Renji's face. As much as he was tempted to marvel at the other soul reaper's bare torso, he found that the adamant look he was regarded with was irresistible. It didn't look as though Renji was going to back down and Byakuya realized that as nervous as he was, he was glad of it.

"Shall we..?" Byakuya's voice came off airy, light and without rush, and Renji nodded before leaning forward on his hands to crawl around the table. He stopped in front of the raven and sat himself back down on his feet while silently wondering where he should start. Whether or not this was supposed to be a punishment, Renji felt he had something to prove and that he needed to make the best of the amazing situation that he'd somehow stumbled upon this evening. Byakuya seemed to be just as confused about what should happen first and the two of them sat for a moment, analyzing each other in complete silence.

"I suppose I could.." Byakuya started quietly while glancing down to where his hands were now pulling at the sash around his waist. Renji blinked at the sudden movement. Though he shouldn't have been surprised, the fact that he was moments away from being shown such a personal part of his Captain's sacred body made his hands start to shake. Clenching them into fists at his side, Renji gulped and waited while Byakuya carefully untied the white obi and then pulled it away. The black fabric of his hakama sagged around his waist and the noble turned his head to the side, not ashamed, but slightly embarrassed by how plain it would be that he was already turned on.

Realizing it was his turn, Renji scooted forward on his knees and reached out. This was it, he was going to touch Byakuya and eventually do much more. He could handle that, but it didn't seem as though his body agreed. Both of his hands hovered above Byakuya's lap and no matter how he tried, Renji could not decide where it was best to put them first. Pale hands reached out to grasp his own, and Renji jerked his eyes upward to see Byakuya staring back at him, calm and understanding, smiling. _Wow, I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that._

"If you are hesitant or unsure.."

"No..I- well, yes..er-" Renji sighed at himself and twisted his hands around to weave his fingers with that of Byakuya's, not entirely realizing the action as it took place. "I just can't believe that you are letting me do this."

Byakuya studied the way Renji's fingers seemed to fit perfectly between his own as they both held their hands up in the air between them. His brow dropped just a bit and the smile melted away. It made sense that Renji would be hesitant to touch him, to span the invisible barrier that normally existed between a Captain and his squad. He was sure that there were plenty of so-called violations of the same sort going on within the other divisions and wasn't concerned about breaking those particular rules himself, even if he normally did like to follow such guidelines as closely as possible.

Renji's thumb rubbed over the top of his index finger, and Byakuya felt himself relax while his eyes fluttered shut. Normally his Lieutenant was rough and aggressive, loud in every sense of the word, but such gentle actions were what fascinated him most. Some of the things that he would notice, such as the way Renji would fawn over his hair when he thought nobody was looking, or how he once overheard the man in his office, cursing at himself for being unable to write more neatly, it was as if the young man strove to attain some small amount of Byakuya's grace, and even if the noble didn't particularly want Renji to change, he did adore those unsaid goals.

Contrary to what others might believe, Byakuya had his own set of private ambitions, and most of them had been prompted by the very man that held his hands and regarded him so appreciatively. Essentially what he meant to do was capture some measured bit of his previous self, the less determined and more natural version of who he used to be.

By now, the way he held himself came easily, but Byakuya missed the times when he felt comfortable with just doing whatever he pleased. If his hair grew too hot against his neck, he wanted to tie it up to cool off, to loosen his jacket and remove the warm scarf he always wore. Sometimes he didn't feel like wearing the kenseikan in his hair, even though they did symbolize his nobility and provide him with a great sense of honor for where he was from. They were just too difficult to remove and sometimes he wished that he hadn't been so eager to have the right bestowed upon him to wear them. Sitting before the crimson-haired representation of what he so secretly wished he could be, Byakuya was taken aback by the sudden movement his Lieutenant made.

Renji pulled the entwined hands toward himself and held them in front of his face, raining an unexpected shower of kisses over each of the fair-skinned fingers resting between his own. He heard Byakuya gasp and smiled while moving to press his lips over the last of the ten digits before releasing his superior's hands and letting his own fall down to rest on Byakuya's thighs.

Byakuya watched closely as Renji's strong hands pushed upward from his knees toward his hips, and when they closed around his waist, he looked up. Renji's face was concentrated, but he looked to be enjoying the freedom he had to touch his Captain. Byakuya licked his lips and in a movement that he hadn't entirely realized he was making, he pushed his hips forward and spread his knees apart. The shifting action further lowered his pants, allowing his jacket to come partially un-tucked, and Renji eagerly helped it along by grabbing the bunched up, dark fabric and pulled it free while opening it up to reveal Byakuya's smooth, lean torso and tempting, slender hips.

"Wow, Bya-...s-sorry. Captain you are so.." Renji tumbled over his words and came to a stop with his lip between his teeth. He hadn't ever seen Byakuya undressed like this and had been attempting to share his awe, (which he had successfully done with his expression anyway), but it seemed like his mouth wasn't up to the task. Ho hoped that wouldn't be a continued problem since he kind of needed it for what he was supposed to do. Speaking of which, he should have probably started that by now.

Byakuya looked to be patient as ever, sitting perfectly straight with his upper body exposed and clothing hanging from broad shoulders. Renji decided not to push it and try removing more than was required, and skimmed his hands down across the taut muscles before him until he met Byakuya's hips, reaching back to unfasten the ties holding his hakama up before grabbing the edges and gently pushing the loosened clothing down. It took a couple more, careful movements of clothing to free Byakuya's length, and Renji breathed in, silently convincing himself that he needed to calm down and not rush. Somehow in his completely enraptured state, Renji had missed the faint blush crossing Byakuya's face. His eyes were focused somewhere else, after all.

Byakuya steadied himself with his hands pressing flat on the ground on either side of him and anxiously watched while Renji slowly moved one hand up to grip the already rigid member.

"Ah-" Byakuya forced his tongue up against the roof of his mouth and reminded himself to breathe. Renji had only just started; no need to be making such noises already.

Pleased to find that Byakuya was ready, Renji braced a hand next to the raven's thigh and lowered his mouth toward the thick length in his other hand. Byakuya's tiny gasp when he first touched him had gone straight to his own arousal and Renji tried not to think of how badly he was going to need release after finishing Byakuya off.

Byakuya watched as Renji's lips parted and then a slick, pink tongue flicked out, lapping against the sensitive skin on the underside of his erection. It took an unbelievable amount of restraint to remain silent as gentle licks and swiping movements of tongue were unleashed on his straining cock, teasing and tasting every detail and smooth contour, following along the curve towards the tip and then finally dragging his lips in a taunting circle around the head. Byakuya's fingers curled against the carpet and he permitted a deep, lusty moan to rise from his chest and rush between his clenched teeth.

Renji pushed his hand up to circle his fingers just beneath the tip of Byakuya's cock and dragged the dripping wet head across his mouth, grazing the sensitive slit past his lower lip before dipping his tongue inside to further taste and appreciate the warm pre-come within. Byakuya pressed his hips forward randomly and Renji smirked when the wet head slipped passed his mouth to drag across his cheek. He loved that the Captain was eager, though he had no intention to rush through the rest. Before it was over with, Renji wanted to make the other man understand what admiration he had for him as serviced him.

Byakuya raised a hand from the ground, lifting it to remove the white headband tied over Renji's brilliant, red hair, and then reached back to release the soft tresses from their hold inside the thick, black hair tie. When finally freed, Renji's hair fell over his shoulders and draped across his face, blocking his concentrated features from view while he descended upon the straining shaft once again. With a gentle hand, Byakuya pushed the bangs back to rest over Renji's ear and smiled down at his grateful expression, the dark brown eyes locking on his own while Renji continually worked his lips over each side of the swollen, heated cock before him. Byakuya tangled his fingers into more of the silky hair and groaned as Renji moved back to position his opening mouth over it again. This time Renji wrapped his lips around it and lowered his head, taking inch by slow inch while his hand pushed back down to the hilt and his thumb pressed underneath the base, massaging lightly while he moaned and savored the taste of the hot flesh with between lips.

After allowing Byakuya to buck his hips forward once or twice, Renji moved his free hand up to squeeze one of them reassuringly while hinting for him to relax. Byakuya's incredibly smooth skin felt amazing as he made slow, measured passes over it, allowing his tongue to dig into the underside while he swallowed more and more before pulling back and starting again.

Byakuya was still writhing, struggling to sit upright while he carefully urged Renji forward with the hand in the back of his hair. His head had dropped back and the Captain moaned at the ceiling while his eyes threatened to roll shut. Renji was beyond talented at this, and Byakuya clenched his jaw at the idea that he had been missing out on such experiences, ones that it seemed the redhead was well accustomed to. He solemnly promised himself to end any other forms of _practice _Renji had access to in favor of taking the pleasure all for himself. Renji was his now, or so he told himself that.

Renji's thumb rubbed past the dip just in front of Byakuya's left hip and he slid his eyes closed while he leaned further forward and took the Kuchiki's full engorged length into his mouth, pressing back against his throat and bringing a slight mist into his eyes from the strain as he swallowed hard and rolled his tongue over it. Renji couldn't help but moan along with Byakuya's own voiced appreciations and increased his pace, further heightening the sounds the Captain was now freely sharing. Byakuya's voice had been deep and calm, but now came naturally from those luscious lips, quick pants separating unsteady but still very appealing groans that joined Renji's own muffled, appreciative hums.

Byakuya unintentionally yanked Renji's hair while he had been pulling his hand through it repeatedly, but the redhead only moaned and continued his contented ministrations, spurring the noble on and enveloping him with an unending bliss.

"Ahh- mnn!" Byakuya lowered his face and Renji met his gaze. Renji looked back, unashamed and pleased to see the heavy state of his Captain's hooded eyes, the suggestive way that his lips parted and his tongue darted out to lick at them. Then Byakuya raised his other hand and leaned forward, pawing at the side of Renji's face and Renji pulled back, winking at the raven before grabbing the base of his cock and angling it into his mouth so that it pressed against the inner wall of his cheek and bulged out against the Captains hand. Byakuya smirked and shook his head. "Who said you could stop?"

Instead of the uneasy feeling Renji normally got when the other man scolded him, Renji felt his chest bursting with pride at the fact that Byakuya would actually reprimand him for daring to stop sucking his cock without permission. It may have been twisted, but Renji loved that Byakuya was enjoying his as much as he was. Punishment or not, it was the best thing that had happened to him in a while.

Growing impatient, Byakuya pushed on the back of Renji's head a little more roughly than before, and he released an appreciative moan when the young man restarted his quick, thorough movement, taking him all the way in for much longer increments before sucking and pulling back

After a last taunting pull, bringing his lips to Byakuya's tip and circling it with his tongue, Renji squeezed either of Byakuya's hips and further quickened his pace, stealing a stifled gasp from the man he was pleasing while working diligently to earn his release. Soon a soft symphony of moans was filling the room and Byakuya's erection pulsed in his mouth in warning. Heeding the heavy demand of the sixth division Captains throbbing member, Renji massaged the underside with his tongue, as if encouraging the orgasm on.

Byakuya thrust his hips forward uncontrollably, balling his fists in mussed hair while his body was overwhelmed with intermingling, mind-blowing sensations. "R-_Renji..:_" Byakuya moaned, eyesight blurring while his Lieutenant sucked heated streams of come from his cock and swallowed, sounding out his excitement in an equally delighted manner while the continued jets of Byakuya's release were coaxed into his throat.

Renji replaced his hand at the base of Byakuya's cock and carefully pumped it while pulling his mouth back and sucking in whatever remained of his ebbing climax. After letting it slip from his mouth, Renji sat up and boldly pressed his lips against the shocked nobles own. Without any hesitation, he licked at the Captains sweet, pink lips and Byakuya groaned in response while curling his hands around the back of his neck. Byakuya could taste himself on Renji's practiced, sensually sweeping tongue and shuddered at the fresh memory of that same organ working over every part of his erection.

Renji pulled back, exhilarated by the obvious success he'd had in pleasing the Kuchiki family head, and let loose a wild grin that made Byakuya chuckle quietly.

"I quite enjoyed that," Byakuya admitted honestly and Renji nodded his accord.

* * *

><p>Things after that night had been strange. Renji was unsure about how to feel toward his Captain after leaving the Kuchiki manor, but one thing that he did know for sure was that he was not any less attracted to him. Predictably enough, the problem was worse, though as much as he found himself wanting to be mature and reserved about the whole interaction, Renji started to get a little cocky. It was obvious that Byakuya appreciated what he'd done for him and soon, Renji noticed a slight flustered way about the Captain's actions. It was almost as if Byakuya was shy.<p>

At least Renji thought so until Byakuya noticed his smug looks and the Captain took a chance when they were alone to pin him against the wall and discreetly push one of his knees between his legs, pressing it so very lightly against his groin.

"You do know that I still expect you to show up this evening to fix my bathroom floor, correct? What you have done hardly repays my loss, and your actions today have proved to me that you are less than sorry for what you have done."

Renji nodded eagerly and closed his eyes. "Yes, Captain. Just _please_.." He shifted against Byakuya's leg and felt the breeze of Byakuya's warm exhale tickle over his neck.

"I will give you one more try and if you are unable to successfully repair it, I will find another suitable punishment as replacement. Am I clear, Abarai?"

Renji quickly agreed and then Byakuya was gone, as if disappearing from the room while he panted and sank to his knees. Now, not only was he behind on his work from all of the distracting thoughts he'd had that day, but he was in trouble and hard pressed to figure out how exactly to replace tatami flooring for the second day in a row. After being constantly subjected to Byakuya's training, he had a hard time imagining just how terrible a punishment might be when the noble was truly angry.

Later, when Renji arrived at Byakuya's home, he had a bag under his shoulder full of materials he'd gathered to help his progress, but the one to answer the door was not the home owner himself. Instead, a short, gray haired woman escorted him into the bathroom and then told him that Byakuya-sama requested he not leave until he was finished. Then the woman turned around and left.

For the next couple hours, Renji tried with all that he had to figure out how to place the stupid mats. He had been on his sixth attempt and was sure that this time he had it when he noticed a tiny gap near the corner of the room. Renji sat back on his heels and covered his face, sweat dripping in rivulets down his temples and beneath his arms. He'd been too focused this time to remove his jacket, but he was regretting it now with how hot he was.

Byakuya poked his head into the bathroom, spotting Renji, frustrated on the floor and he scanned the mats, immediately noticing the flaw. Holding back his grin, Byakuya entered the room and Renji stared up at him with a scowl.

"Well?" Renji asked, too tired for formalities and curious about Byakuya's failure to say anything, only looking to be scrutinizing his work. Byakuya pointed out the gap in the corner and Renji sighed. He shrugged despite his exhaustion. "Now what?" He may as well accept his fate.

Byakuya smirked openly which was quite becoming of his elegant features. He stepped forward and Renji stood up with a curious look before Byakuya backed him up against the counter.

"Captain?" Renji swallowed hard, feeling like all of the air had left the room.

"Do you know what it is that you lack, Abarai?"

Renji bristled at the offhanded insult and sucked in a deep breath from his nose. Byakuya's close proximity was literally intoxicating and even though he was sure that the man was going to further insult him, he almost looked forward to it because of how close the man would be to him while talking.

Byakuya tilted his head to the side and lifted a hand, to which Renji flinched. He frowned and settled the hand gently across Renji's face.

Renji half expected the Captain to say 'class' and held his breath, bracing himself for the verbal punishment. This must have been what Byakuya had decided on. It seemed fitting, to make all his faults clear so that he could sit and deal with the regret of being unable to do anything about them, not unlike his inability to fix the floor beneath him. Byakuya always did know exactly how to get to him.

"You lack the ability to read a person," Byakuya stated, only partially referring to Renji's apparent assumption that his hand had been lifted to harm him in some way. It might have just been habit because of their training recently, but Byakuya still felt the sting of pain at the idea that his Lieutenant might be afraid of him.

"At times, you lack grace," he said silently while pushing some of the fallen bangs across Renji's temple and fixing his eyes on his movements before looking down to meet Renji's concerned gaze. Byakuya continued, unable to stop himself, and slid his hand into the loose hair that was now falling from its tie. He wove his fingers into the silky, red strands and Renji closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh.

Byakuya's touch was unlike anything he'd felt before and Renji swayed backward until he had to lean against the counter behind him. He wished that his Captain would just get to the point, and as much as he wanted Byakuya to keep touching him, Renji wanted to know where exactly this was going. Everything Byakuya was saying was true, but it still hurt, and he only managed to keep from interjecting because of the way he was being touched. It felt as if he were burning from the inside while his body was assaulted with unimaginable, careful touches.

"And also.." Byakuya grabbed Renji's hair and tugged his head back firmly enough for the redhead to snap his eyes open at the treatment. His mouth opened, ready to retort or voice his apparent anger, but Byakuya stopped him with a delicate press of lips against his. Before Renji had time to react, the Captain whispered 'Patience' against his mouth and then released his hair before turning toward the door and walking until he stopped in its frame.

Renji watched while Byakuya lifted both hands to remove his Captains' haori and then held it out to his side before letting it fall to the ground. It had been a simple action and clear enough for Renji to get the point, but that didn't stop him from staring in disbelief as Byakuya continued out of the room while untying the white sash around his waist.

Without anything to focus on anymore, Renji let his eyes fall to the discarded, sleeveless coat and lifted a hand to touch his lips where Byakuya had purred out the last of his additions to the things he felt that Renji lacked. In some ways, Renji agreed that he could be impatient; mouthing off disrespectfully at times or rushing into a fight that, had he considered more, would have realized he couldn't win on his own. Despite all of that, he didn't completely hate the attribute, it was part of him after all, and while Byakuya had made it clear it was a fault, he had also managed to invite him into his bedroom in the same breath.

Suddenly spurred into action by the realization of what had just taken place, Renji hurried out of the bathroom and followed the trail of Byakuya's clothing to the door of a room he assumed was the Captain's. He had passed a jacket, the fingerless gloves Byakuya always wore, some socks and an undershirt on the way, and when he stood, looking into the softly lit bedroom, Renji gaped at the long, bare back he was presented with as Byakuya stood, facing away, his long hair draped over his shoulders and only the black hakama left to remove. As Renji stepped closer, he could see that Byakuya stood in front of a dresser and had already removed the adornments from his hair. The expensive, minty green scarf was held loosely in his hands and Renji stopped just behind the noble, wondering what in the hell he was doing here. What was he going to do if he had mistaken Byakuya's meaning?

Byakuya turned, draping the scarf over an arm, folding it while giving Renji a clear view of his naked upper body and the smooth, toned chest. Before he could stop himself, Renji reached out and grabbed the scarf, looping it around Byakuya's neck to bring him close while demanding his attention with an intense, lusty gaze. His fingers clenched in the thin fabric while he pulled his Captain near enough to feel his warmth.

Just touching the scarf had brought back memories that Renji was unsure he wanted to re-live. That same scarf was the one that Byakuya had tossed over his limp form on the day that they had fought over Rukia's sentence. In a way, it had been the best and worst day of his life. Byakuya had said that Renji actually managed to reach him while still letting on to the fact that he had a long way to go to be on his level. Then the Captain had left Renji there with his world shattered and hope seeming to have abandoned him. Renji still didn't know why the Kuchiki family head hadn't killed him that day as he so easily could have.

After everything, Renji had saved the scarf, and with what little money he had, took it to be cleaned and restored before returning it to the Captain. Byakuya's look when it was brought back was more surprised than Renji had ever seen it and he took it upon himself never to allow such a beautiful symbol of Byakuya's nobility to be wasted on him again. Now, with the green-white reminder wrapped around Byakuya's neck as he drew the raven closer, Renji frowned and leaned in as far as he dared, his lips grazing over Byakuya's cheek. "Tell me, Captain-"

"I think you can afford to drop the formalities while in my room," Byakuya whispered.

Renji blushed and nodded while pulling Byakuya closer still. "If there are so many things that you dislike about me...Byakuya, why am I here?" Renji probably should have been asking himself that question, but he had a point. "I mean why.." He started again, failing to find the right words to explain his confusion.

"I understand what you meant." Byakuya placed a hand on Renji's broad chest and leaned into the kiss that he knew the younger male had been craving. Hearing his name had affected him more than he would have expected and Renji's labored, hungry breaths against his cheek had been too much for him to take without making some sort of move. Something inside Byakuya had snapped when he looked down at the Lieutenant vigilantly working back in the bathroom. Renji was so determined to make up for his mistake and it pleased him to no end, knowing that his subordinate cared and wanted so much to satisfy him in any possible way.

Renji pulled the scarf from Byakuya's neck and set it on the dresser behind him before grabbing the Captains hips and lifting him up to seat him next to it. Renji didn't break from the kiss even while he was invited closer by Byakuya's parting legs and wandering hands rubbing over his chest. When Renji finally pulled back, his curiosity eventually overriding his need to taste Byakuya's sweet mouth, he looked into dark, brooding eyes and awaited the response he had demanded moments ago.

Byakuya's lips twitched into a smile and he slipped a hand over the hem of Renji's jacket while nipping at the redheads full lips. "You are here, more or less, because you have a debt to repay." Before Renji could make a smart remark, Byakuya put up his hand up then continued. "But there are also things that I admire about you."

Renji frowned, still confused, and Byakuya pulled him ever closer, bringing his hands up to loosen Renji's belt while he spoke. "You are loyal and that is important to me." Byakuya dropped the white sash to the side and loosened both Renji's jacket and the white undershirt. "There is a certain ferocity in your actions and in your fighting style that I ... can't help but enjoy." Byakuya jerked the clothing off of Renji's shoulders and pushed until the redhead stood with his proud chest bared to him.

"Byakuya.."

"And you are strong, more so than myself in some ways," Byakuya said softly, running his fingers across Renji's chest before capturing his jaw in one hand and luring him into another, much more passionate kiss. This time Renji didn't hold back or pull away. His hands searched the soft planes of skin in front of him while Byakuya's deft hands worked at removing his pants. When the dark hakama felt to the ground around his feet, Renji couldn't help but smirk and began to do the same to his Captain, loosening the fabric with both hands before stepping back and tugging both the hakama and Byakuya's underwear away from his strong legs.

Renji moved back in and wrapped protective arms around the man he had been in awe of, had strived to reach for as long as he could remember. He lifted him up and then made a quick turn before kneeling down and laying Byakuya on the low, wide bed. Byakuya's hair fanned about him as he lay down and Renji couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight. Even with the vulnerable position the Captain was in, Byakuya looked proud and confident, not the least bit impatient or perturbed as Renji shamelessly devoured him with his eyes. "God Byakuya..." Renji bit at his lip and crawled down over the raven, tracing a hand over his chest while his tongue trailed along his neck, nosing between silky, onyx hair to reach a soft ear.

Byakuya gasped at the hot air breezing over his ear and closed a hand around one of Renji's thick upper arms. "Renji, there is a vial on that dresser I was just sitting upon." Byakuya cut himself off when one of Renji's hands settled over his hip, the thumb of it rubbing small circles around the spot.

"Do you want me to get it?" the redhead asked, looking down proudly at what his own actions did to his superior. Byakuya's chin jerked down in a tiny nod, so Renji got up to fetch the small bottle, smiling to himself when he realized what it was. "Is this what you wanted?" He took a moment to remove his underwear, fought off a blush and knelt back down to straddle Byakuya's legs.

Byakuya took the offered lube and pulled Renji close with an arm around his neck. Renji's loose, crimson hair draped around his face and he let his hand slide up into it from the back of his Lieutenant's neck. After setting the bottle down next to his hip where he could easily reach it, Byakuya brought Renji down and studied the look in his eyes. Just as he suspected, he found confidence and even a slight hint of pride. Not even the smallest beginnings of doubt existed in Renji's expression and the Captain was glad for that fact. Had there been worry, he might have called it off. The noble was finally admitting to himself that he wanted this, had made the steps for it to happen, but if there was any possibility that Renji might regret it, Byakuya would not want to follow through. He was a noble after all, so having an unsatisfied lover was out of the question.

Renji never would have expected that he would reach his Captain this way. For the entire time he had known and looked up to him, Byakuya had been this unreachable entity, a goal he knew he could never achieve but chased after anyway. It always felt just as Byakuya had said once before; he was merely reaching for the moon with no hopes of ever catching it. Renji's smile grew as he stared down at Byakuya, lying calmly beneath him as if he belonged there. He had never allowed himself to imagine something like this before a week ago, and yet here he was with ideas flooding his mind as to what to do next. Renji dipped forward, allowing his lips to graze Byakuya's jaw while he lowered himself to sit on the Captains thighs. "Have I reached you now, Byakuya?"

A rare smile upturned the corners of Byakuya's lips. "I suppose it is fair to say that you have."

Renji shook his head, sending stray locks of his hair to brush over Byakuya's face. "Be honest. I know there is a reason for the training you have been giving me over the last week."

Byakuya snorted and lifted both of his gentle, warm hands to Renji's face. "I do not recall ever mentioning your battle prowess. However, here," Byakuya's hand slipped from Renji's face and rested upon his heart. "I do consider you to be on the same level as me. As a person, Renji, not as a shinigami."

Renji nodded and bent low enough for his lips to nudge against Byakuya's. "That is more than I could have ever asked for."

In the silence that followed, Byakuya took up the vial once again and unscrewed its cap. Understanding what that meant, Renji leaned forward on hands and knees and started kissing Byakuya's neck, bending so that his behind was lifted partially into the air. As the Lieutenant spread gentle licks and kisses over Byakuya's pectorals, Renji felt two hands come to rest on his lower back, the fingers of each slick and just a little bit cold. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, continuing the well-deserved treatment he gave to Byakuya's chest, letting his teeth scrape here and there to hear Byakuya's following jerky breath. He then paused and watched each deep inhale lift Byakuya's ribs before moving up to kiss along his pale neck, breathing in the scent of the Captain's hair. Byakuya always smelled like cherry blossoms, which made sense, but it was even more intoxicating when so close.

Byakuya carefully massaged Renji's strong back and kept the kneading movements of his fingers constant while he slid his hands down further until they cupped the redheads firm behind. Renji hissed against his neck and Byakuya further slowed his actions, letting his wet fingers tease at the seam for only moments before he went back to squeezing each clenching cheek.

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked smoothly, turning his head to the side when Renji's hot mouth latched onto his neck and moaned a positive response. Taking it for a yes, Byakuya traced the middle finger of his right hand down Renji's spine, following his tail bone until he met with his entrance. Renji made another muted noise against his skin and Byakuya closed his eyes, shifting his left hand up to the middle of Renji's back while he slowly eased the digit inside.

The Lieutenant pulled away from Byakuya's neck and bit his own lip. He couldn't remember being so hard in his entire life, and with Byakuya's reassuring, steady hands on him, he'd never felt better. The Captain's finger pressed further into him until it settled within and Renji bit harder into his lip while it started to curl inside him. Searching for a distraction, Renji dipped one hand down, letting it slide along Byakuya's body before coming to rest on his thigh, next to his straining erection. When his fingers curled around its thick shaft, Byakuya groaned and dropped his head back, hinting at the sounds he'd made when Renji was on his knees, sucking him in. The redhead nearly forgot where Byakuya's hands were for a moment while he let his own hands work the Captain's length, squeezing and twisting gently as he saw fit.

Byakuya struggled to keep his composure, but it had been years since last he had hands on him like this. Just as before, Renji's movements felt practiced and it seemed like the redhead knew exactly which buttons to push to have him deviating from his own goals. While the hand moved slowly on his cock and sometimes dipped to fondle his balls, Byakuya grew entranced and pulled his slicked finger out before strengthening his resolve and pushing two in at once.

Renji's strangled groan ensured Byakuya, and the Captain used the hand on Renji's back to pull him down so that he sat on his own spread thighs. Renji's hand strayed from his length, but just as he'd planned, Byakuya bucked his hips and the two of them moaned in unison when their straining members brushed together, only driving Byakuya to sink both fingers further in before spreading them apart.

Almost immediately, Renji's hips were rocking back and forth and he clasped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking languidly while dropping his other hand down to press the palm over the leaking tips. Byakuya took the opportunity to glance downward, and though he couldn't see clearly, he was still able to distinguish that Renji's own hardness was just a bit longer and thicker than his own. To his surprise, that one spot on the Lieutenants body was not riddled with dark tattoos, and he found the information all the more exciting, as if he were taking advantage of the one unmarked part of his subordinate's body. Even Renji's plentiful scars didn't extend that far, and though Byakuya did find a strange attraction to all of the healing battle wounds and the many lines of art on Renji's arms, chest and legs, he rather liked that, all those things aside, Renji's pride was untouched. Byakuya reached down to brush Renji's hand aside and took them both in his own hand, tilting his head back when he felt just how slick they had both become from Renji's teasing strokes.

"By-Byakuya," Renji moaned, hunching forward while yet another finger worked inside him from behind and the three of them started pressing deeper, searching. "Nnnh!"

Having found his target, Byakuya let his hand fall from their straining cocks and moved it around to hold Renji's ass while he plunged the three fingers in further, repeatedly stroking the sensitive spot that made the redhead cry out with each caress he made with his fingertips.

After some time, Renji reached back to pull Byakuya's hand away, stifling a whine at the loss of contact. He leaned forward on his forearms and looked down into Byakuya's face, swallowing hard before dropping his head and kissing every inch of Byakuya he could reach. He started with his face, then dragged his lips down his neck to his shoulder where he moved down, letting his fingertips graze satin touches over the Captains quivering belly and tightening chest. Then when he knew he couldn't wait any longer, Renji sat up and grabbed his Captain's engorged length, guiding it and lowering himself carefully until he felt the wet, rounded tip rubbing against him.

Byakuya's hands slid up Renji's thighs and came around to pull each of his tight cheeks apart. Then Renji sat hard, forcing the head through and immediately dropping himself down while the Captain barely restrained the urge to bury himself deeper inside with just a twitch of his hips.

All of the muscles in Renji's body flexed and strained while he dropped his head back, hair in his face. A deep, almost continuous moan drew out of him while his body slowly adjusted to the intrusion. Renji soon relaxed when one of Byakuya's impossibly gentle hands fell on his cock and began to ease over it with careful, urging squeezes. Once ready, Renji gave the Captain a quick nod and lifted himself before sliding back down experimentally. At the same time, Byakuya gave a tiny jerk with his hips and Renji nearly yelled as his prostate was so easily found, shattering his restraint and driving him forward. He grabbed Byakuya's shoulders and started determinedly lifting himself before dropping back down just as fast.

Byakuya looked up into his lovers face, watching him pant and gasp, working even now to please him with each turn of his hips and flex of his hands over his shoulders. Seeing the strain starting to build, feeling each of Renji's quick movements grow more and more untrained as time went by, Byakuya rolled them over so that Renji was on his back.

Renji whimpered when he was turned and stared with lidded eyes into Byakuya's hard gaze. The redhead licked, then bit his lips while Byakuya leaned forward, and Renji further spread his legs as the beautiful Captain supported himself with one hand clutched in the sheets and then started moving, giving him deep, hard strokes. Renji moaned and pulled the raven into a messy, hungry kiss.

Through his own helpless sounds of pleasure, Renji heard Byakuya too, though much more muted. Renji opened his eyes, staring up at the Captains glistening face and becoming once again captivated by his darkened gaze and flushed, parted lips. He didn't want to forget even a moment of this, ever, so Renji strained to keep his eyes open and let his hands wander, exploring Byakuya's powerful arms, and brushing over his hips while they snapped forward into him over and over. Renji nearly lost himself when his hands came to rest on the raven's backside, feeling the way he tensed with each push then reared back to deliver another, deep and somehow still sensual thrust.

"Captain…"Renji shuddered, feeling a warning pulse race through his body right for his cock. "I don't know how much.. longer.." Renji lost himself before he could say anymore and tightened around Byakuya. Each of his toes curled and his back arched while he came and pulled a similar reaction from the noble. Byakuya's soft moans rose to a harsh, loud crescendo near Renji's ear and he bucked one more time before spending himself and collapsing on Renji's chest, nuzzling affectionately into his neck.

"S-sorry," Renji said after catching his breath.

Byakuya raised his head and lifted a finger to Renji's lips. "Perhaps I should add to that list of negatives that you talk too much." He smiled even while he spoke, so Renji couldn't possibly take him seriously. Before the redhead could come up with a response, Byakuya kissed him once chastely then spoke again. "You've nothing to be sorry for."

Renji nodded shyly and shifted to hint that he wanted Byakuya to pull out. The Captain did so carefully then stood right away, locating a cloth to wipe himself down before handing another to Renji.

Renji took it and sat up lazily, groaning at the dull but still present pain in his backside. "Fuck."

When Byakuya raised a brow, Renji covered his mouth and laughed. After much effort, he persuaded his tired body to get off the bed and held the towel to his bottom with a curl of his lip.

"I suppose it would be fair of me to allow you to top next time," Byakuya said, turning now and removing a robe from his closet to slide over his arms.

When Renji looked up at his Captain, the man was tying a loose belt around his waist. "Is that assuming I'll do something else I'll need to make up for, or are you implying that you may have done something that requires punishment?"

Byakuya took his time adjusting his robe then moved in front of Renji, lightly touching his left cheek as he studied his face. "There is one thing I should admit to you, though I fear it is a little late."

Renji cocked his head, but his eyes never left Byakuya's lips.

"It stands to reason that this entire punishment business may have been a ploy in order for me to lure you into my bed." Byakuya didn't flinch as he spoke and didn't even look away. It was as if he weren't ashamed at all to admit he'd tricked his Lieutenant into having sex. With Renji stunned into silence, Byakuya sifted a hand into his hair and brought him into a kiss.

Renji sat unmoving for a moment while he was assaulted by his superior's lips, and after a time, he felt his knees grow weak before he placed a hand on Byakuya's chest and gently pushed him back. "I have just one question."

Byakuya resumed his all too natural frown and the look in his eyes suggested he might produce his Zanpakuto from nowhere and shred Renji to nothing with his instantly summoned bankai. "Well, what is it?" he all but growled.

"Why are you getting dressed?" Renji asked, smiling widely and tugging on Byakuya's belt. "After all of that work tricking me into coming here, you deserve a reward, and how am I supposed to do that with you clothed?"

Byakuya blinked at the redhead and then stepped backward to untie the obi once more. "If you insist."

Renji watched Byakuya remove the robe and then, of course, replace it in the closet so that it was not creased or wrinkled. As he waited, something sparked into his mind. "Wait, how did you trick me into ruining your floor? I did that all on my own."

"Did you honestly expect me not to anticipate a mistake when I practically lined the sink with every fragile container I could find? I knew that if I invited you over, you'd find a way to break or ruin something." Byakuya trailed a hand up Renji's chest, his eyes already sparkling with hints of lust.

"You…wow, you're so smart, Captain! But does that mean I won't have to fix your floor?"

Byakuya thought for a moment and watched his own hand trail down Renji's torso toward his reawakening length. "Oh, I never intended to make you follow up on that, I knew you were unsuitable for the job."

Renji knew he should have let that one go, but he instantly bristled to the remark and grabbed his Captain's arm by the wrist.

Big mistake. What's worse, he just had to say something.

"Captain, I assure you that I have the talent-" Byakuya cut him off with a rough hand fisting into his hair and he yanked his arm away from Renji's grip.

"I've had quite enough of that Lieutenant. I think it is time for you to proceed with the reward you mentioned. Otherwise I will be forced to make you fulfill your promise to replace the flooring in my bathroom after all."

Renji felt himself being pulled by the hair and sank to his knees to avoid more pain. Once there, the redhead was shocked to find that his Captain was aroused again, his completely erect cock seemingly reaching out to him. Byakuya stepped closer, bringing it near to his face and Renji's anger all but melted away, his own need taking over and urging him grab his Captain's length once more to press it against his lips. "Can I ask one more thing?" he mumbled, letting his tongue flick against the leaking head while he hummed at Byakuya's taste.

"Mmh," Byakuya grunted, letting both hands slide into Renji's hair while he urged him forward. "Make it quick."

"Does this mean my training is done?"

A strange sound brought Renji's eyes upward to the Captain's face and he gaped at what he saw. Byakuya had a wide smile on and he was actually laughing, shaking his head so that his hair swished back and forth.

"Oh Renji, you amuse me so."

* * *

><p><span>Omake:<span>

Renji: Wait, when did Byakuya have the time to line his sink with stuff I could knock over?

Chousen: Didn't I tell you not to ask questions?

Byakuya: Are you implying that I am not quick enough to make it to the bathroom before you? [glares]

Renji: N-no! Never mind!

Author's Note

Okay, I am terribly sorry that this came out so late. I won't bother with excuses, but offer my simple apology and promise it won't happen again.

What do you guys think? More ByaRen in the future? I've become rather fond of this couple, but I think I still prefer Grimmjow and Ichigo ^_^


End file.
